Life For Rent
by chicago718
Summary: It might have been hard before, but with him back in her life, it just got harder. D/C.
1. Here and Now

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

Author's Note:_ My first C/D story, without the other characters. Not so sure how that's going to go, really…so…just read, and find out. I know this seems really repetitive, but they meet up in high school._

Courtney's POV:

_Ah, school, _I thought to myself as she opened the car door. _The one place where I can totally focus._

That probably makes me sound like a total, school-loving dork, but that's just the way I roll. Ew. Where did that line come from?

Anyway, I walk into the principal's office to give him my daily lecture on how to run the school better, when who walks in but a very, _very _familiar face.

The principal stands up. "You must be Duncan."

I cringe in my chair and try to hide my face behind one hand. Sadly, my undercover work doesn't go so well.

"Princess?!"

I slowly take my hand down from my face but don't turn around. The principal looks surprised. "You've met?"

"Yes," I say pointedly. "On a reality show a year ago."

The principal looks happy. "That's perfect, then! Courtney, you can show Duncan around."

I stand up so fast that the chair knocks over. "No!" The principal stares at me. "I mean…shouldn't Duncan have another student that he doesn't know, so that he can make some new…uh…friends?" I totally feel like hitting myself in the head. 'Make some new friends'? That made me sound like a preschool teacher.

"No," the principal replies firmly, shoving me closer to Duncan. "Introduce him. You know people."

Duncan's POV:

So I started this new school. Big whoop. Every time I go to a new school, 'to start over and make a new beginning' for myself, it just ends up the same. No one wants to get within a ten foot radius of me. It's probably the piercings.

I walk into this depressing office to see the principal, and someone's already there, sitting in a chair. She looks familiar. Like…like Courtney?!

"Princess?!" I shoot out. Then I realize I'm in front of some adult, and that probably made me sound really…weird.

She doesn't turn around.

Before I can even blink, the principal's shoved us closer together so she can show me around.

Being the suck-up that she is, I was assuming that she'd agree immediately, but she refuses and asks if someone else can show me around.

As luck would have it, no, I'm stuck with Courtney.

Courtney's POV: 

Oh, great. I promised my parents I'd stay away from him. That 'thing' we'd had (Mom's words, not mine) on the island was inexcusable. A proper girl from a proper family couldn't be seen running around with some delinquent.

And now he's standing right beside me. And we don't graduate until two years from now. So that means all Duncan, all the time, for two. Whole. Stupid. Years.

Someone kill me.

Now I'm stuck and I can't get out of it, so I just walk out the door with Duncan following. Thankfully, his first class in just down the hall.

"This is your first class. Have fun," I say in a fast rush, turning around and rushing down the hall.

During class, I can't concentrate. I had desperately tried to distance myself from this whole thing, but…what?

He's waiting outside my class when I come out from the hallway. I don't look at him. Because, no matter how I try to tell myself I'm over him…I know, really, I'm not. He hasn't changed a bit.

"So," he says, between fourth period and lunch, "Glad I'm here, princess?"

"Far, far from it," I snap back. "Are you stalking me?"

"No, my parents are trying to get me to turn over a new leaf." He etches sarcastic quotations in the air with his fingers.

"A fruitless hope, in my opinion," I mutter to myself, walking into the lunchroom. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, stares. I avert my eyes and sit him down at a table with others of his kind.

"You sit here, and you're not to come over to where I'm sitting, understand? Do not looks at me, do not mention me, and most of all, do not _talk _to me," I command him. He salutes me.

He is so annoying.

A bunch of the other preps stare when I come over to sit down. One girl asks me, "So how do you know him?"

Even if she doesn't refer to him by name, I know who she's talking about. "Total Drama Island."

"So why do you seem so ticked off by this whole thing?"

This is one conversation I was hoping to avoid. "Because…we sort of had a 'thing' on the island, and my mom didn't like it."

Everyone raised their eyebrows. "You had a 'thing'?! With him?"

"Will you please just drop it?" I look away from them, which means I'm looking at Duncan's table. He's chumming it up with the other guys, who already seem to accept him for the jerk that he is.

Duncan's POV:

Man, this school is great! I didn't even know they had people like me in existence, that weren't in juvy.

Oh, yeah, that, and Courtney's here, too.

She apparently has been getting harassed by her other prep friends, well at least that's what it looks.

Probably cause they spotted her with me.

Since she won't look at me, I watch her when we walk to the classes. Does that make me sound like stalker?

Ah, who cares? It's not like I have my rep to ruin.

Courtney's POV:

I am so, so thankful when school is over. Everyone, the preps, the teachers, all the students have been giving me this look all day. I know what it means.

It means, _why are you hanging with someone like him_?

I drop him like a stone at the entrance, trying to distance myself from him as quickly as possible.

Not fast enough, apparently.

When I get in the car, my mom's face is all red. She's breathing hard.

"Courtney, who was that you were dropping off at the entrance?"

I cringe. "Just a new student."

"He seems pretty familiar." She sounds positive.

"No mom, he just looks like him." By 'him', she knows who I mean.

Her face clears. "Oh, good. That's a relief." She puts a comforting hand on my knee. "Honey, I just want the best for you. Getting mixed up with someone like him will just lead you in the wrong direction.

"I know," I reply quietly. "What's best. Right."


	2. So Different

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: Really liked the last chapter, so I'm going to continue…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. _

Duncan's POV:

I can see her when she gets in her car. Her mom's all pissed off, apparently, cause she's breathing weird and really red in the face. I see her point towards me. I look in the other direction.

I don't care what her mom thinks. Really. But I do care about Courtney. Not that I'm ever going to let people…you know, hear that. It's just not like me.

My parole officer, John, pulls up on his official-looking black motor bike.

"Put your helmet on."

"Yeah, yeah," I say, jamming the thing over my head and holding onto the seat. No one in a million years is ever going to catch me hanging onto John.

I know he's a police officer and everything, but he drives like a maniac, barely abiding by his own traffic laws.

We pull up to my house, a decrepit looking gray shack. I get off as soon as possible, eager to get away from John and all his glory.

He's supposed to keep a tight leash on me (his words), so he guides me to my room, sits me down on the bed like I'm five, and carefully locks the door from the outside.

I'm a prisoner in my own house.

I can hear him bustling around downstairs, making himself at home with a cup of _our _tea, and sitting down to watch _our _television. God, stay at your own home, will you?

Since there's nothing much else to do, I grab a knife that John hasn't managed to confiscate and start to carve a skull in the wall. The corners overlap because there are already skulls carved into every available space.

"Duncan! Stop carving right now!" John shouts from downstairs. There's laughing on the TV, probably one of those retarded sitcoms John actually enjoys watching.

"Fine! Whatever," I shout back, dropping the knife out the window and hoping it hits one of John's motorbike's wheels.

There's an ancient modem computer sitting on my desk, so I turn it on and the screen lights up with a loud groan. The little pop-up reads that I got an IM from Geoff.

_CRAZY2PARTY: hey duncan_

_IHATEJOHN: um…_

_CRAZY2PARTY: ive always wondered, whos john_

_IHATEJOHN: parole officer who happens to be watching sitcoms downstairs_

_CRAZY2PARTY: sitcoms? _

_IHATEJOHN: yeah, he's a total freak_

_CRAZY2PARTY: so i see_

_Mad4Music has signed on._

_IHATEJOHN: is this trent?_

_MAD4MUSIC: yep thats me_

_CRAZY2PARTY: howd you find our ims_

_MAD4MUSIC: remember? you gave it to me right before we all left for home_

_CRAZY2PARTY: o…k_

_MAD4MUSIC: whos john, duncan?_

_IHATEJOHN: read above messages_

_MAD4MUSIC: sitcoms?_

_CRAZY2PARTY: that was what I said_

_IHATEJOHN: got to go, john wants me to make him some more tea_

_CRAZY2PARTY: tea?_

_MAD4MUSIC: tea?_

_CRAZY2PARTY: duncan? making tea? Haha_

_IHATEJOHN: shut up!_

_Ihatejohn has signed off._

Man, I really do hate John.

Courtney's POV:

When I can't think, or my brain is totally numb, I go in the shower. The steady rhythm of the drops on my back is just soothing; it calms my brain, my muscles, every thing that's been so tense from about eight o' clock this morning.

So…Duncan. Just thinking the name makes me have to start the calming process over again.

How can he possibly be back? How long will I be able to keep this from my mother? How long will I be able to keep away from him?

My sleep is fitful; I keep twitching. Finally, at about four in the morning, I give it up and eat an apple for my breakfast. I take of my pajamas and replace them with my school clothes, carefully folding and unfolding each one to keep my mind off the whole situation.

My mom wakes up. I pretend nothing is wrong. She just shrugs, figuring that I've been studying late into the night for the third time this week, which isn't unusual.

When I get into my mom's car, my stomach fills with familiar cramps.

Luckily, Duncan's not by the entrance when my mom drops me off near the front door. I say goodbye as always.

As soon as I walk in, I spot someone leaning against the wall, no care in the world whatsoever. Who else? Duncan.

He opens his mouth, but I cut him off. "Remember? Don't say _anything_."

And, to my immense shock, he shuts it.

"You…listened to me?" I say, completely thrown off.

"I've been known to do that sometimes," he says. "Knew you couldn't stay mad at me for too long."

"I'm still mad! I was just surprised, that's all," I stutter, knowing I'm pretty much at a total loss for words.

"Listen. Admit it, you still like me." His smirk is just so smug, I want to punch it off his face.

"No, I don't. I'm over it. We're too different." I'm surprise at how convincing I am to myself.

"Different? How?" he scoffs, as if this was totally not obvious.

"Oh, you want me to name some of our differences?" I say, my voice rising unconsciously. "Alright, I'll name some. I've already applied for Dartmouth, Stanford, and Princeton. And you? What college do you suppose _you'll_ be going to? Community college, in a cardboard box off Fifth Street, that's where!" My voice has risen to a shout. Duncan doesn't even look irked.

"We're not that different," he says.

"Well, apparently, you're even dumber than I thought," I reply. "I _try_ to be good. I _try_ to succeed. You? You just…don't even have motivation."

"Look," he says, not missing a beat, "I could try if I want to. I don't want to."

"Which proves my point, doesn't it?"

That finally got him, but not for long. "Well, what if the difference doesn't matter?"

I probably look like a goldfish, but my mouth falls agape. "It's _all _that matters."

Duncan's POV:

She's so mad, for no reason. She thinks we're too different. Really, she should be on one of those soap operas, because they'd be getting a load of ratings right now.

Anyway, Geoff was right back on the island. She totally digs me, no matter how much she tries to deny it.

And anyway, do colleges really exist in cardboard boxes?


	3. Stoned

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: So, uh…I got several reviews, so I was inspired by those…if you want more, keep r-ing and r-ing!_

_Disclaimer: Nope._

Courtney's POV:

My last class on Tuesday and Thursday is the only class I have with Duncan. You can only imagine my horrification when the teacher asked Duncan, "Who's you guide?"

He points to me. "It's princess, over there."

I can hear mingled whispers and giggles of 'princess' behind me.

The teacher seems to find this very humorous. "Very well, then go sit next to her." She smirks.

I can't believe it. A teacher, smirking, at me. Or as she would put it, with me. I plaster a fake smile onto my face that feels as stiff as my hands, which are curled into balls.

The lesson is perfectly taught, easily understandable. I take neat, detailed notes in my binder. Duncan's just sitting there, looking dumbfounded, like he has no idea what she's saying. His binder isn't even open.

"Duncan! Take some notes, okay?" I hiss.

"Why do you care?"

I sputter. "I _don't_, I just don't want you kicked out of school on your second day here."

He smirks, then folds his arms. "You don't want me kicked out of school? Fine. Come over after school and you can help me with my notes, and the homework."

Sure enough, just as he finishes the sentence, the teacher assigns us an essay.

"I am _not _going to be seen going home with the likes of you!" I say indignantly, shuddering at the thought of the remarks that are sure to be headed my way if I do.

"Then just wait a few days, cause I'll be out of here and out of your hair."

As much as I hate to admit it to myself, I don't want him out. "Fine, but I'm not riding on that crazy motorbike. I'll walk from my house."

"Good."

The bell rings. He gathers his stuff and walks out the door without another word.

Duncan's POV:

John's waiting, of course, near the entrance. A few people gawk at his motorbike. I don't say a thing, just put the helmet over my head and hold tight for the crazy ride ahead of me.

When I get there, my neighbor is waiting on his front porch. He's holding what looks like a bottle.

John doesn't seem surprised. "Duncan, you can go see James for a few minutes, but come over soon, I don't want his family to file charges."

"Whatever," I reply, going over to see what he wants.

Courtney's POV:

"Um, mom?" I call from my room. I check my watch. 3:50.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm going over to…Bridgette's, to study for school," I lie hastily, using the name of my friend on the island for my made-up person

"Bridgette? Who's Bridgette?" She sounds suspicious.

"A new girl in my science class. She doesn't live far. I can just walk, I need the exercise."

She appears in the doorway of my room. "Alright, but you have to be back by six sharp, got it?"

"Yes, mom," I say, dutiful as always. I grab my stuff and head out the door.

Once I'm out, I turn the corner and hastily open the folded piece of paper in which Duncan scrawled his address. Good, it's only a few blocks from my house.

Oh my God. His house is a _shack. _It's gray with a wooden roof, and it's about the size of my parent's bedroom and my bedroom combined. How did he afford my school?

I ring the doorbell. Someone answers that I don't recognize, an older man with a barely-there black stubble and tired-looking gray eyes. He's watching sitcoms. "Hello?"

I try to gather my bearings. "Um, hi, I'm here to help Duncan with some homework. Are you his father?"

He says, "No, I'm his parole officer."

"Oh." Now I feel stupid.

"Come in, his room is upstairs, first door to the left. Scream if he tries to hurt you, I'll come up there."

I stand there with my mouth agape, but I manage to stutter, "O…kay, thanks, I'll do that." I grab my bag and head up to Duncan's room.

I rap on the door to his room. The door bares many scratches that are shaped like skulls. I snatch my hand back.

He answers the door. His shirt is on backwards. I decide not to question it

.

His room is totally trashed. An empty bottle and numerous soda cans are crumpled on the floor. I pick up the bottle and hold it up. "What happened in here?"

His expression doesn't even seem to register that I said anything. He's staring at me with a weird look on his face. I examine the bottle. It's…liquor?!

He's coming closer. I back up against the wall, dropping the bottle, but I don't scream in case his parole officer comes up.

I have never seen anyone drunk, to any extent. He's probably not even that drunk, but it still scares me. "D-Dun-Duncan…you're drunk." Way to go for stating the obvious.

"It shows who you really are, Courtney," he says, slightly slurred, and using my real name. He's about five inches from my face.

"Please, lie down. Um…go to sleep," I beg him. At least he'll be out of my hair.

"I want to do something first," he says, and I get really, really scared. I can't yell, his parole officer will come up. I don't want him in trouble.

"Duncan, please, stop…" I try, but he's only coming closer. He leans down and kisses me, hard on the mouth.

I try to push him away, but I'm really no match for him. The kiss grows deeper.

Finally, I manage to push him away, hard, so that he lands on his bed.

"What's wrong, Courtney?" he says, swaying from side to side.

"You're _drunk_, that's what's wrong!" I shout in a whisper. "And keep quiet, or your parole officer will come up." I shove him under his covers. He pulls me down onto his mouth.

"Get _off _me, Duncan!" I say against his mouth, shoving off him. He dutifully closes his eyes, and in seconds, he's asleep.

I'm breathing, hard. I stare at him for a second, not able to believe what just happened. After a few minutes of thinking, I decide to live up to my word, and I sit down on his desk, take out my homework, and shakily begin to write my essay.

After about an hour, at 5, I start packing up my stuff, convinced Duncan's not going to wake up in time.

But, much to my surprise, there's a loud groan from the bed.

Duncan's POV:

My head seriously hurts. I prop myself up on my hands, and a headache strikes me as hard as a bowling ball. I fall heavily back onto the pillows.

And then I realize someone's sitting at my desk, staring at me. Courtney.

"Courtney? What happened?" And then it all starts flowing back. James, the liquor…

"I got drunk, didn't I," I guess, and from the look on her face I can tell I hit the nail on the head.

"Yes, you did," she says. "I knew you were stupid, but this? This is just too much." She continues stuffing books into her bag.

"Look, I'm sorry," I apologize, sincerity marking my words. "My neighbor made me."

She stares at me disbelievingly. "He can't make you do things you don't want to do. Therefore, it was your choice." She puts the last book in her bag and zips it up. "I'm leaving now. Goodbye." She's really angry, and this time, she clearly has a right to be.

I'm not going to stop her from leaving, but I do want to know one thing.

"What did I do?"

Courtney's POV:

He was drunk. I can't believe this. Of all the things a delinquent could do, he gets drunk. I'm so angry with him.

"What did I do?"

This is going to be awkward. "Your fault you got drunk, figure it out." There. That sounded believable.

"Look, just tell me, then I'll leave you alone. You can leave."

I sigh. "You kissed me, you said being drunk shows the real you, and fell asleep. Detailed enough for you?"

He gets up and turns his shirt around in one move.

"What kind of kiss was it?" he asks, straightening out his sleeves.

"I'm leaving now," is all I say, then I open the door and head out of his house. His parole officer his dead asleep, the television still on. There's a half-eaten bowl of popcorn spilled at his feet.

I realize I'm shivering after I walk out the door. It's only five ten, and about eighty-five degrees out.

When I reach my house, my mother, father, and older sister Rebecca are in the middle of dinner. They look surprised to see me.

"Courtney? You're home early," my mom says, getting up from the table to spoon some fish onto a plate for me.

"I'm not hungry," I say. "Just put the fish in the fridge and I'll eat it tomorrow."

The steps to my to my room seem so long, but finally, I collapse onto my bed. I knew Duncan was bad but…I just can't seem to think what happened was real. Too scary. My family is too sensible to drink, but Duncan, at seventeen, really isn't.

I have everything, yet nothing, to say to him tomorrow. Maybe my actions said it all.


	4. Apology Not Accepted

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: I think the rating is going to go up because of the last chapter, so…if you can't handle it, then you can stop reading, or don't…_

_Disclaimer: Nada._

Duncan's POV:

In the morning, I dress methodically and eat breakfast. I'm too tired to shower, and I took one yesterday, so it doesn't matter.

John is still asleep with a piece of popcorn sticking out of his mouth. I wake him up by punching him on the shoulder. He bolts upright, rubbing his shoulder and glaring.

"What did I tell you about punching people, Duncan?" he said, as usual treating me as if I'm younger than I am.

"It's painful and rude," I say back. "Can we get going to school?"

He looks at me funny. "Since when do you want to go to school—" He checks his watch. "—early?"

"I just do, get going," I say, pushing him out the door and onto his black motorbike.

In about ten minutes, he pulls up to the school and lets me off.

As I hoped, Courtney's coming out of the principal's office. When she sees me, she quickly turns.

Courtney's POV:

"Oh, God, no," I say to myself as I hear him following me.

"Courtney, wait!" I keep walking briskly as if I'm deaf.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and spins me around. "I'm sorry, will you just forgive me already?"

"No, I can't," I snap back. "I'm going to be late if you don't let go of me."

"Will you listen to me for a second?" he says, exasperated. Like he has any possible reason to be exasperated with _me_.

"Fine," I reply, turning my eyes to the ground.

"Look, I know I freaked you out, okay? I just wanted to say I didn't mean any of the things I said, or did."

I blink. So he didn't really mean to kiss me. For some reason I hate, disappointment fills me up. "I know you didn't mean it." I swallow hard.

"So we're good?" he asks, as if to make sure.

"We will be if you promise to leave me alone and never speak to me again," I answer against my own will.

"Then I guess it'll never be good, princess." And he turns and walks off. I knew his referral to my real name wouldn't last.

Class is over in a daze. I eat lunch, half of the time missing my mouth with my food. Duncan looks over. I miss my mouth with my sandwich. He smirks.

When I get home, I realize that I accidentally took Duncan's binder when I packed up in such a rush to get out of his room yesterday.

I look around fervently, even though I'm in my own room with no one else. Would I really stoop so low as to snoop in Duncan's binder?

Slowly, I open it. Disappointment, yet expectancy, drops into my stomach like a mass of rock-hard gum.

The binder's completely empty; no notes, not a word, not even a scribble. He's an even worse student than I thought.

"Mom," I call downstairs.

"Yes?"

"I need to go to Bridgette's again and drop off her binder. I accidentally took it with me yesterday."

"Okay, but come back soon." Her suspicions have dropped away. She doesn't even come up the stairs.

I run over to Duncan's. The black motorbike that was there previously still is. The same guy opens the door.

"Oh, it's you again," he says. "What do you need?"

"I accidentally took Duncan's binder," I reply truthfully.

"Go on up. Remember, scream if you need me."

"Um…got you," I say, still a bit caught off guard.

His door is open this time. He's sitting at his desk, looking blankly at one of the textbooks. I roll my eyes and walk in. The room is remarkably cleaner.

"Princess?" he says, looking up.

"Don't call me that," I answer. "And don't think I came over here to accept your apology. I took your binder by accident yesterday."

"Just put it down on the bed," he directs. I do so, then after a moment's hesitation, sit down next to it.

"Planning on staying, princess? I thought you knew. You don't stay in the castle unless invited."

"Some castle," I reply, a bit rudely.

"Do you have a problem with my house?" he says, smirking visibly.

"Nope, it's great," I answer sarcastically. "If you don't want me here, then I'll go." He sets down the textbook, and after a pause, closes the door.

"No, I want you here," he says


	5. Some Castle, Some Prince

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: Sorry I ended the last chapter so abruptly, I ran out of ideas, but here we go again…_

_Disclaimer: Nuh-uh._

Courtney's POV: 

I stare nervously at the door Duncan just closed.

"Don't worry, princess, I'm not going to anything illegal to you," he smirks, reading my facial expression.

"I wouldn't put it past you," I say back, scooting a little farther away from him and all his illegality.

He gets up and stands across from me. My heart starts beating crazily in my chest. What's happening here?

"I said that it was legal, not that you would want it," he says, leaning down towards my face. There's no room to squirm away, so I have no choice but to let him touch down to meet my lips.

Oh my God, who am I kidding? I've wanted this for a while.

He's having trouble balancing, so he puts his hands on the bed on either side of me.

I'm aware I need to get home soon, so I pull away and get up, trying to gather my bearings even though my head is spinning.

"Courtney? Where are you going?" He looks severely confused, and he's still leaning on the bed in that position.

"Home. I'm going to be late," I reply slowly. "Like you said, a princess shouldn't be in a castle where she's not welcome."


	6. Regret

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: I got a very inspiring message from Itachi97 (sorry if I spelled you name wrong, I don't have it in front of me), so I'm continuing._

_Disclaimer: Dang NO!_

Duncan's POV:

I did _not _see that coming. She walked out! I hear the front door slam. I get up off my hands and sit down on the bed.

Is there something wrong with me? Or is she just hard to please?

Well, obviously the second one. She was just so stubborn on the island.

Which reminds me, I go check my IM.

_CRAZY2PARTY: so courtney's at your school?_

_IHATEJOHN: actually, she was just here_

_CRAZY2PARTY: and…?_

_IHATEJOHN: I kissed her, and then she walked out_

_CRAZY2PARTY: she walked _out_?! whoa dude harsh_

_IHATEJOHN: shoot john's coming up here to make sure I haven't been doing anything illegal to princess. seeya later_

_Ihatejohn has signed off._

I quickly turn the monitor off and arrange myself casually on the bed, like I've been sitting there all afternoon. John clicks the lock and barges in.

"Duncan? What did you do to that girl?" John demands.

"She came over to give me my binder back, don't get your underwear in a knot," I smirk.

"Well, it seems like more than that. She just walked out, and she ignored me when I said bye."

"Who doesn't ignore you?" I say truthfully. He snarls, as if that's so scary.

"If her family files charges, you're back in juvy. Hear that, Duncan?" And with that he turns around and storms out. The television downstairs comes back on.

He is so controlling.

Courtney's POV:

What have I just done? I hate myself so, so much.

Tell me I did _not _just _walk away_ from him. Oh my (GOSH! As Harold would say), I did, I did, I ruined it…

I have no idea what crazy demon drove me to do that, but now it can't be undone, so I just start to walk home.

My mom is sitting on the couch, reading _Expert's Guide to Pension and Law_ underneath a silver lamp.

"Oh, Courtney. What kept you? Your fish is getting cold out on the table."

"I ate dinner at Bridgette's, mom," I say quietly, trudging up the stairs to my room.

"Come down if you're still hungry, dear," she calls.

I turn on the light to my room and sit down on the sensible blue bedspread. I'm going to hate school tomorrow.

Duncan's POV:

My last class on Thursday, the one I have with _her_.

I sit down awkwardly next to her. She's as rigid as a board, staring ahead, back straight. She doesn't even register that I exist.

I wish I could just take that stupid thing I did back. Then she would be talking to me. But I can't blame it entirely on myself. She was the one that sat down and invited herself in. Yeah. It wasn't me, it was her. I relax a bit.


	7. He's Back

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: Thank you to DubbleV for the very inspiring review! I 3 your stories! Rock on!! If you haven't read her story 'The New School', read it, you won't regret it._

_Disclaimer: Sigh no._

Courtney's POV:

I feel like someone stuck a pole up my back. I'm so tense. I keep trying to tell myself, 'relax, relax, relax,' but my body won't listen. Also, Duncan's staring at my side, which is extremely unnerving.

What did that kiss mean? We're back together? We're just friends?

"Courtney? Number three?" I realize the teacher's been calling my name for the past few seconds, I scan the text and give her the answer. The attention weans off me.

As soon as the bell rings with a sharp and nasal clatter, I shoot up out of my seat and am out the door before Duncan can even pick up his books. I can't face him. I'm such a _wimp_.

Duncan's POV:

So that's the way she wants to play it? The silent treatment? I thought we were past that.

But fine, whatever. I'll play along. I'll leave her alone if that's what she wants.

Still…I don't know _if _that's what she wants.

Courtney's POV:

I open the car door to my mom's SUV, slapping a fake smile onto my face and preparing myself to pretend a chipper attitude.

"Hey Courtney!" my mom exclaims, noting my facial expression. "How was your day?"

"It was fine, great, fantastic!" I reply back, mirroring her tone.

"Great." We drive in silence for a few minutes. "Hey, I have a question."

"Yeah?" I say apprehensively.

"There was an address on a piece of paper I found in your room. I don't recognize it."

Shoot! I knew I had to be more careful about that! "It's just my friend Bridgette's place, remember? She's new in town, she can't afford a very fancy house."

"Okay," my mom says. "I just wanted to make sure."

I unlock the door and rush up to my room, eager to escape any more questions. I bury my face in my pillow and give myself over to feeling.

_What am I going to do? _I ask myself. _So, obviously, he still likes me. But my mom hates him, she thinks he's going to get in the way of my success, and she's probably right. Maybe I can figure it out. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll just tell her he's back, maybe she'll understand. Yeah. Good._

I get up and walk out my room door. "Um, mom, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot," my mom says. "What do you need to say?"

I take a big breath. "It's about Duncan. Well…he's back."


	8. Take a Chill Pill, Mom

She pauses, then laughs

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: Another suckish chapter, if you want to read…I apologize for the previous kiss, I really suck at those kinds of scenes…_

_THANK YOU: I got a lot more reviews for this story then my other one, so I'm really happy…thank you for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: I wish, but nope._

She pauses, then laughs. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sorry?" She cups her hand around her ear. "I thought you just said Duncan's back."

I sag a bit. Obviously she thought she misheard me. The confidence I had earlier has flown south for the winter.

"You heard me right. Duncan's at my school. He's the boy you saw that day. It was his address that you found in my room." If my voice was any quieter, bugs wouldn't be able to hear it.

She pauses again, but this time she doesn't laugh. Her face is growing red. "He's back? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I know you think he's a misguiding influence mom, but really, he's not that bad…"

She grabs my arm roughly. "Promise me you'll stay away. Promise me you won't talk to him." Her voice is rising, half-hysterically.

I can't believe this. "Mom, you haven't given him a chance. He can be really…okay, sometimes. I'm not promising you anything."

"Courtney!" she moans, tugging on my hand. "What about your future? What about Dartmouth?"

"He's just a boy, mom! I won't let him lead me away from my future!"

She takes her hand off my arm and crosses her own tightly. "I'm offering you an ultimatum, Courtney."

"What is this, a soap opera?" I nearly shriek.

She chooses to ignore this. "It's that boy, or your future."

We glare at each other for a few seconds, the tension growing, electricity flowing. "I choose not to choose," I say coldly, then I walk out of the room and into mine.

I sit down on my bed. I have _never _had a fight with my mom before. We have so much in common: the drive to succeed. It took over my whole life. But now it's like we're so different, I can't stand it.

I logic it all out in my head. If my mom use to be the same as me, but now she's different, and Duncan used to be the opposite of me, is he the same?


	9. The Princess Has a Dark Side

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: Thank you to DubbleV (again), and to UnderxGravity for reviewing on almost every chapter. Don't stop! Click like it's your job!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, FreshTV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network_

Courtney's POV:

It's about midnight, my lights are out, but I'm still awake.

I have got to prove to my mom that he's not all that bad.

And then I have a stroke of brilliance. I'll do something, something like get a…piercing. I'll show her that it's not so bad. Maybe…just maybe, that will do the trick.

I finally drift into unconsciousness with this peace of mind.

Duncan's POV:

What do you know? Princess is talking to me again, but I don't think it's really her. She's the goody-two-shoes, the smart one, the CIT.

She also just asked me to give her a piercing.

Yep, aliens have definitely taken over her mind.

Courtney's POV:

I cannot believe I'm doing this.

"Duncan…can you help me with something?"

He stops in his tracks, making me bump into him. He smirks. "Princess? Need help with something? What kind of alternate universe is this?"

I glare at him. "I need you to pierce my tongue."

His expression turns from cocky to totally dumbfounded.

"_You _want _me _to pierce your _tongue_?" he exclaims. "The princess has a dark side."

"Oh, shut up. No one else has to know. I need to convince someone of…something." Real specific, Court. "Besides, I'm assuming you know how to do it."

"I do, but what makes you think I'm going to help you?"

"Because you _have _to!" I plead.

"Go get your tongue pierced at some place," Duncan says.

"I'm _not_ going to be seen going into a piercing place!" I say indignantly. "I have a good reputation, unlike some I know."

He examines my face, as if he's picturing how I'd be with a piercing on my tongue. "Fine. Come over after school."

Duncan's POV:

Courtney? My house? John on vacation?

Oh, this is going to be _good_.


	10. A Kiss and a Question

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island

_A/N: Okay, here goes the tongue piercing thing. I did research it, so I know how to describe it…here goes…_

_Disclaimer: Nope, it's all FreshTV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network._

Courtney's POV:

I cannot believe I'm going to go through with this. I just researched tongue piercing (if my mom checks my computer's history, I'm dead).

Still, I can't help but trust Duncan. I mean, he has at least five piercings in various places.

I lie to Mom as usual about going to Bridgette's and head to his house. There's no black motorbike, the one that's usually there. In fact, there's no car there at all. I wonder if he's home.

He is. He just answered the door.

"Um…where's your officer?" I say, half-expecting the graying man.

"On vacation. I'm here alone." He looks pleased at this.

That gets me nervous. Me and Duncan? Alone?

Duncan's POV:

Before Princess came over, I got out all the stuff that I need to pierce people. I haven't used ice in ages, because I've done myself three times, but Miss Counselor-in-Training won't want to take any risks.

She looks absolutely terrified when she sits down and sees the needle, the stud, and the ice.

"Duncan, please be careful, okay?" I've never heard her admit a weakness like that. She seems so vulnerable, somehow.

"I'll try my best," I reply. "Stick your tongue out and put the ice on it."

She seems really apprehensive, but slowly she opens her mouth and sticks her tongue halfway out.

Courtney's POV:

When I stick my tongue out, I also shut my eyes, tight, then press the ice on. I hold it there for a few minutes on Duncan's direction. And thankfully, when I take away the ice, the tip of my tongue is numb. Duncan comes at me, holding the needle.

I grip onto the sides of the chair tightly as the needle goes through my tongue with a small pop each time it hits a new layer of my skin. I can't feel a thing, but still, it's really, really scary.

Soon the needle's all the way through, and Duncan puts in the stud, or the ring, or the bar, whatever it's called. I can feel the metallic ball poking my upper lip as I try to pull my tongue back in.

Before my tongue's all the way back inside my mouth, Duncan leans forward and kisses me. I'm completely flustered. My tongue , since it was sticking out, is pressed against (or rather, is in) his mouth.

"Ow!" He pulls away. That was embarrassing. My tongue piercing just pinched him.

"Sorry," I apologize.

Duncan's POV:

Well, it's done. I inconspicuously scope her out. She looks different. Not visibly, but different, with the tongue piercing.

I can tell she's all flustered about the kiss and everything. I wonder what the piercing is for?

Courtney's POV:

"Um—um--," I stammer after he checks his lower lip for injuries. "Thanks for that. I'm going to head home." Man, I'm just so _smooth_. Why do I always sound like I'm blowing him off, when really, I mean to do the opposite?

Of course, he's as cool as ever. We're both going down the stairs, I trip on the last step, and he catches me. How embarrassing is that?

He opens the door for me. "Have fun with your piercing," he smirks, then he shuts the door behind me.

I take the long way to my house. My originally brilliant plan no longer seems so. I mean, I could try keeping it from her, but whenever I talk, she's going to see a flash of silver and get suspicious.

My dad and mom are both huddled together on the couch watching the History Channel Special: _Bones_.

"Hi Mom," I say. The numbness on my tongue is ebbing away and now my whole mouth feels slightly sore.

"Hi Courtney." She examines me. My dad mutes the TV. "Why are you speaking with a lisp."

I scramble for an answer. "I bit my tongue when I ate at Bridgette's."

"Oh," she says, getting off the couch and approaching me. "Let me examine it. Maybe we can put some medication on it."

She tilts my chin up.

I close my eyes and prepare for the worst.


	11. Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: DubbleV still rocks! Thank you for updating! I know the last chapter was a bit weird and gross because of the whole tongue-piercing thing, sorry for that._

_Disclaimer: It would be so awesome!!_

Courtney's POV:

I may as well to start digging my own grave. My mom gently pries my mouth open, and her mouth drops in shock.

"Courtney? What is this?" she half-whispers.

I gulp, but swallow my fear. "It's a tongue piercing, Mom. Duncan gave it to me."

This time, my dad comes over too, and examines my tongue. "Hmm. It looks really cool, sweetheart."

My mom looks at him, jaw hanging. "Bill!" she snaps.

Dad clears his throat, looking embarrassed. "I mean, that was very wrong thing to do, sweetheart, very wrong. I'm…going to get some fudge bars." He heads to the kitchen. Good old Dad.

Mom just stares at his back for a few seconds, then turns back to me. "Courtney, you are grounded!"

"What?" I shriek. I mean, I think I saw this coming, but… "I've never been grounded in my life!"

"There's a first time for everything," she says through gritted teeth.

I close my eyes and inhale sharply. "Mom. Please. This is the only thing I'll ask for, ever. You don't have to get me anything for Christmas. I'll bring him over to meet you, and if he can't convince you…I'll stop talking to him forever."

She's about to shake her head no, but I cut her off.

"If you don't give him a chance, I'll start acting like him. I'll buy new clothes, I'll dye my hair. I'll get more piercings, in more places. You can't even imagine."

Her expression turns from firm to pleading. "Courtney…" she says weakly.

"I mean it, Mom," I answer.

She deflates like a balloon that's slowly losing air. "Alright. I'll give him a chance. And you're not grounded. Just please…don't come home with any tattoos."

The next day, at school, I walk up to Duncan, who's leaning against his locker and talking to some guy. The guy sees me, mutters, "Prep," and walks away like I have a contagious disease.

I throw him a disgruntled look but otherwise don't say anything. Duncan looks annoyed. "I was busy, Princess."

"Well, he's walked away, hasn't he?" I say back.

He sighs resignedly. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come meet my parents."

He looks surprised. "Why? They would hate me, if they take after you."

"That's the _point_. You have no idea how controlling my mom is. I'm going to try to show her that…that you're not so bad."

He smirks, then puts his finger under my chin and tilts my face upward.

"Not in public!" I snap against my will. He drops his hand away.

"Fine, but if they judge books by their covers, I'm going to cut and run," he says, referring to my parents.

"Don't worry about my Dad," I say. "He thinks piercings are cool. He has a tattoo on his ankle. It's my mom who needs to be convinced."

"Still, I'm not good at making a good first impression," he reminds me.

"Believe me, I know," I mutter to myself. "Meet me at lunch _behind the cafeteria doors. _I can't be seen with you, alright?"

He just smirks, again. "Whatever. See you at lunch. By the way, the tongue piercing looks good."

"Shush!" I hiss as a few preps turn to stare at us.


	12. Preparation

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: Random fact, this story was titled after a song, but is NOT a songfic. I don't like those. The song is called Life for Rent by Dido, I really like the song, and I thought the title fit well so…um, yeah._

_Thanks: OMFG YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! KEEP REVIEWING!_

_Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own it._

Courtney's POV:

Duncan walks up, fifteen minutes late, to meet me behind the cafeteria doors.

"Where the hell _were _you?" I demand. "Lunch is over in ten minutes!"

He just leans on the wall. "Chill, princess."

I ball my hands up. "Do not tell me to _chill_. We need to practice."

He scoffs. "Practice _what_?" Before I reply, he walks up and once again tilts my face up with his finger. I slap his hand away.

"Not now, either! People can see us!" I say, reflexively peering out from the glass window carved into the cafeteria doors. He smirks at my reaction.

"So, what do I need to practice?" he repeats.

"Your manners, idiot! There's no way I'm convincing my mom if you act to her the way you act to me." I'm still flustered. I can feel his finger where he touched me right beneath my chin. "Here, I'll give you a practice greeting, and you say something back." I stick out my hand. "Hello, Duncan."

He doesn't meet my hand, but instead looks confused. "Um…sup?"

I hide my face in my hands for a second. "Not sup, you moron! Say hello, politely."

"Hello," he says, sounding forced.

Duncan's POV:

Once perfect-little-princess is satisfied with the way I talk, I promise to come to her house the next day, at five.

Why won't she let me touch her?

In denial, that's why.

Courtney's POV:

After Duncan walks away, satisfied with the way he treated me, I start pacing. I've inherited my mom's lawyerly quickness of feet. This is going to be a complete disaster.

_One more A/N: I know I keep on putting off with the whole parent-Duncan meeting. I don't know if you guys will like it, but I'm working on it…_


	13. A Walk in the Park

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_To b3lla: Thanks for the offer of being my beta! I know I didn't email it to you first, sorry…_

_A/N: Um…I forget._

_Disclaimer: I don't._

Courtney's POV:

After school that day, a prep, Jessica, comes to my house to study for the major algebra exam next week.

She scratches her ear with the eraser of her pencil. "So I've seen you talking to Duncan."

"Yeah," I reply, hopefully nonchalant. "Just reprimanding him. He's such a bad student."

She nods sagely. "I know. You don't like him, do you?"

I try not to shout _Yes! I do! _"No way, not me."

We do a few more proofs, erasing and scrawling. My pencil tip breaks.

Jessica throws her pencil down, as well. "Let's blow this crap. I'm bored; we have ages to study later."

"Okay," I say. Normally, it would be a flat out no, but I know proofs backwards and forwards.

"We should go to the park, it's nice out," Jessica comments, looking out my window.

I agree. She puts all her stuff away, into her bag, and puts it on her back, so she can go home directly after the park.

It _is _nice out. Not too warm or humid, perfect.

After we both get water from a vendor, we just walk around.

Suddenly, Jessica comments, "Hey, speak of the Devil. It's Duncan."

_What_? I quickly turn to where Jess is looking. He's sitting on a rock. He hasn't noticed me. Well, he didn't until Jess said something. He starts turning.

"_Shit_!" I swear, ducking behind a tree and snatching some leaves to cover my face.

It doesn't work. He smiles at me. Jessica looks from me to him and back as he winks.

After, like, a million years, he finally walks away. Jessica grabs my arm and joins me behind the tree.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating?" she asks.

"Cause we're not!" I insist. "He just likes pestering me."

"Oh," she says after a pause, reappraising me. "Don't get involved with someone like him. He's bad news."

"You sound just like my mother," I mutter, shaking my head and leaving her. I follow the path that Duncan took. Finally, I find him in a crevice between a brick building and a row of trees. He's carving his signature skull into a tree with a short, silver knife.

"Are you _stalking _me?" I demand. I nervously eye the knife, and before he can do anything illegal, I grab it out of his hands and throw it somewhere further into the trees.

"Is it illegal to go to the park?" he replies coolly, as if he was just waiting for me to show up. All of a sudden, a shadow crosses over the trees, throwing half is face into darkness. He really does look like a stalker. A cute one, to be precise…

"No," I stutter after examining his face for too long. "Well, I came here with someone, and now she thinks we're…" I can't say dating. Too stupid. "…together."

"And that's a bad thing?" he says, coming closer.

"Erm…" I breathe, momentarily distracted by him. "Yes. Look at you." I can't put as much force into the statement as I'd like.

Duncan's POV:

"Erm…yes. Look at you," she says.

After she says that, some girl walks up behind her, right at the front of the clearing of trees.

Maybe I should have a little fun with this.

Courtney's POV:

There's a small noise behind me. I disregard it. Probably a squirrel.

Duncan looks behind me, smirks a bit, then says, "Well, there won't be a question after this."

Like before, he puts his finger under my chin, and tilts my face towards his. This time, his lips make it to press against mine. The kiss is different this time, harder, now that we're in private. I feel his tongue press against my lower lip.

I'm suddenly hyperaware of the sound behind me, kind of like a small shriek.

I put my hand on his chest and push him away. I look behind me.

It's Jessica.

_One more A/N: You probably all hate me for leaving you guys like this. And I know the kiss is weird, not my forte. Just enjoy._


	14. All His Fault

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_To b3lla: I didn't do it with this chapter either, sorry AGAIN…_

_A/N: They've been cursing in the last few chapters, sorry for not warning you…it starts about now._

_Disclaimer: I wish._

Courtney's POV:

Oh. Shit.

Duncan's POV:

Why does that other chick look so pissed?

Actually, Courtney looks pretty mad, too. But not at that girl. At me.

What'd I do? All I did was what she wanted me to.

Ouch. That hurt.

Courtney's POV:

Jessica looks shocked for a minute, then beckons for me to follow. I look at Duncan furiously for a second, then turn around.

"Jessica, you don't understand," I explain while trying to keep up with her. "It's not what it looks."

She turns around. "It's fine, Courtney."

"Really," I continue. "He kissed me, not vice versa."

She holds up her hand, cop-style. "It doesn't matter. I won't tell. She sneaks a glance over at Duncan. "Actually, he's kind of cute."

"Um…maybe." Is there going to be a competition now, or something?

"Do you think you could introduce us?" Jess looks hopeful.

I run away for home before I can answer.

Duncan is officially _ruining _my life.

But it's not because I hate him. It's because I like him. Too much.


	15. Meet the Parents

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: Hehe, sorry for the spoiler. Jess is just a twist on the story. THEY ARE NOT GETTING TOGETHER. Trust me, I wouldn't be able to write that. The last two chapters were fairly random, just an interlude before the actual parent meeting. But trust me, the parents are the least of Courtney's problems…mwahahaha…_

_Disclaimer: Ha! I would so suck if I owned it!_

Courtney's POV:

Well, here it is. The day of Duncan meeting my parents.

Jess has been avoiding me ever since I refused to introduce her to Duncan, so that problem is solved. Good thing I wasn't that close with her.

Duncan actually shows up to school looking half decent. He's wearing a black button down shirt (black, I know. Some things never change.). He's taken out most of his piercings, except for the one on his eyebrow and one on his ear.

Some guy wolf-whistles at him. I pull Duncan away before a fight starts.

"Here I am," he says. "In my monkey suit, like I promised."

"Good," I say. I'm so not used to this. "I see you've taken off you dog-collar necklace."

I meant the one with the spikes on it. He just glares. "I showed up this way for _you_, can you appreciate it?"

For some reason, the 'for you' part makes me blush. I'm such a romantic. I hate it.

Duncan's POV:

God, I feel so stupid in this shirt. But if it's what Courtney wants, whatever…I guess I can handle it.

I really got to stop talking to John. I think he's injecting some girl into me or something.

Courtney's POV:

The school day passes in a breeze. One second, it's seven thirty AM, the next its three.

"Remember, _five _tonight, okay?" I stress. "Being late will not set a good impression."

"Me? Bad impression? Who are you mistaking me for?" he says sarcastically.

After a pause, he answers. "I'll be there, chill, Courtney."

I blink. "You…called me my name?"

He smirks. "Don't get all worked up, _sweetheart_," he says. "Seeya later."

Ugh! I hate him!

Duncan's POV:

John finally realizes what I'm wearing after we both take off the motorcycle helmets. "Why are you all dolled up, Duncan?"

I make a face. "Dolled up? Are you positive you didn't get gender-switch surgery?"

He glares. "Why are you dressed that way, then?"

"I have somewhere to go tonight," I reply vaguely.

John stops in his tracks on his way to the door, then starts shaking his head. "No, you're not, Duncan. The last time you had to 'go somewhere', a teenage girl ended up filing charges. Apparently you attacked her in the park."

"She insulted the 'do," I say, pointing to my hair. "I have to go to this. It's important."

John stops and inspects me for a second. "Is this about that girl that came over to drop off your binder?"

"Maybe," I say, too quickly.

John continues to the door. "Alright, you can go."

I'm about to say _I'm glad you realized that before you got hurt, _but then he says something that guarantees the hospital in his near future.

"—but I'm coming with you."

"What?" I yelp. "You can't! A parole officer is not going to make a good first impression, John!"

John just puts his hands on his hips (furthering my suspicions that John is a girl) and shakes his head. "Either you go and I come with you, or you don't go at all."

I open and close my mouth for a few seconds, then sigh and hang my head. "Fine. Come with me! Ruin my chances of having a life outside juvy."

The rest of the day is silent.

Courtney's POV:

Damn it, I'm so nervous! It's…four fifty-six.

And the doorbell just rang.

When I run downstairs, Mom's looking at the door, but hasn't dropped her book. I roll my eyes and open the door.

Duncan's standing there. With his parole officer, who's eating a soft pretzel.

I knew he'd manage to screw things up.

Mom gets up off the couch. "You must be Duncan." Her gaze shifts to the older man. "Who's this?" She looks at him in distaste as bits of his pretzel land on our rug.

Duncan clears his throat. "Um…my parole officer."

"I'm John," his officer says thickly, spewing bits of salt from his mouth. Duncan winces as he gets sprayed.

Mom hides her face in her hands. "God kill me," she mutters. She raises her voice. "Sit down." She sounds like a military officer.

I sit down on a chair, cross my legs, and bite my nails while Mom begins her cross-examination.

I can tell Duncan's on his best behavior by the way he's answering. 'Yes, ma'am', 'no ma'am', 'please', and 'thank you'.

In about two hours, they both get up, and Mom leads him to the door. He walks out, winks at me without Mom noticing, and says goodbye to her. John walks out with the bag of our fudge bars.

Mom stares at the door, then turns to me. "He seems like a very fine young man. Handsome, too."

"Thanks, Mom!" I exclaim.

"I don't know what to say about his parole officer. He took our fudge bars."

I just laugh and head up to my room.


	16. Tutor!

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: The last chapter was lacking in a lot of details, I know, but I'll make up for it in this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Of course I do (not)._

Courtney's POV:

I can't believe that actually went _well_. Duncan was perfectly polite. I'm going to miss that side of him. I'm positive he's going to revert back to his normal ways as soon as I see him today in school.

Duncan's standing by my locker. He's changed back into his skull shirt and put back in all of the piercings. Like I said, some things never change.

"How'd I do, princess?" he asks.

"Fine. She accepts you," I say vaguely.

"Goody." He watches me for a while as I take books from my locker. For some reason, I get all nervous and drop a book on my foot. He smirks.

"Sweetheart, I need you to tutor me."

I freeze for a second at the suddenness of his request.

"No."

"Why not? I did a favor for you," he says, standing up straight.

"Because, even if my mom accepts you, other people don't. I can't be seen having you go into a place where I live."

"You did yesterday."

"It was dark!" I remind him. "Besides, you can get a real tutor."

"Nah, I'd prefer you over any one of them, princess," he says, smirking.

Shit. I'm blushing.

Duncan's POV:

I wish she'd just admit it.

Courtney's POV:

"Why do you need to be tutored? I'm sure you're doing fine," I lie, withdrawing a textbook from my locker.

"Very funny," he says.

"I can't be seen with you, remember? Any genius ideas? I know those come so easy to you," I say, sarcastically.

"I come when it's dark?" he suggests.

I blink, then sigh dejectedly. I feel stupid now. I mean, I even said that before. "Fine. Just bring your text book and an empty notebook."

He crosses his arms. "I don't have that kind of money, princess."

"For a _notebook?_" I say incredulously. I then realize how like a jerk I sound. "Um, just come with your textbook. I'll find a notebook for you."

"Excellent," he says. He winks, then walks away.

Do I give in too easily or what?


	17. The Study Date and Jessica

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_To b3lla: Okay, I'm sorry I didn't take your edits! It's just that the rest of the story is in present tense, so I thought it'd be weird if it suddenly went to past tense. So, so sorry…if you could just edit something else next time…_

_To DubbleV: OMFG! You rock! I am way too obsessed with your story. Continue, I command you._

_A/N: It's the study date. Mwaha._

_Disclaimer: Must I really clarify this?_

Courtney's POV:

After school, I find a black Five Star notebook in the back of my closet.

I open up my math textbook to page 163. Algebra. This should be fun.

The doorbell rings. Mom opens it and shouts up, "Courtney, Duncan's here!"

"Send him up!" I shout back.

He comes in. He actually has his textbook, I'm surprised.

Duncan peeks at the page I'm on. "Algebra? Can't we start with something else?"

"No," I reply. "If you don't want to do it, you obviously suck at it. Which means that we're doing it first."

"When I asked you to tutor me, I didn't mean we were studying the whole time," he says suggestively, sitting down next to me so that his knee touches mine.

I wean away before I start hyperventilating. It's absolutely ridiculous that I should feel dizzy, but I know what's coming.

He turns to me and pulls my face to his.

This time, I can't push him away. He's firmly situated on my bed. So I do the first thing that comes to mind, which is to lock my arms around his neck.

Duncan's POV:

Didn't see that coming, but hey, I'm not complaining.

Courtney's POV:

He's still on my bed. The phone rings.

"Ow," we both say as I pull away and by accident bump my forehead against his.

"Um…" I say while trying to recollect my thoughts. "H-hello?"

"Hi, Courtney." It's Jessica.

"Oh, Jess. Um…hi?"

"I want to talk to you about Duncan."

He apparently hears his name through the speaker and leans closer. I shoo him away and stand up, walking closer to the window and leaning against it.

"What about him?" I ask. I sound proprietary, even to myself. He smirks, satisfied, from my bed.

"Can I talk to him? I heard about your little study date," she says.

I take the phone away from my ear and stare at it. I can hear her voice saying, "Hello? Courtney?"

I hang up on her.

I feel so bad. I've never hung up on anyone, including those telephone vote polls.

"Who was it?" Duncan asks.

"Jessica," I reply, irked.

"That chick at the park? What did she want?"

"Nothing, nothing," I say, trying to brush off the subject.


	18. Jess's Proposal

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: Okay, I know I said Jess was only going to be a character in those two chapters, but I've decided that she's a twist on the story (even though I hate her) I'm keeping her in. You'll see what she does this time, Mwaha. _

_Thanks: I hit the 100 point review mark! Keep clicking!_

_Disclaimer: No._

Courtney's POV:

Duncan finally decides to drop the 'chick in the park' subject.

"Wait…I don't get why x and y can't be the same," Duncan says, rather stupidly, pointing at the paragraph in the textbook.

"Because the variables stand for different numbers, you moron," I say. "That's what you're supposed to figure out."

"Ohhh," he says. We've been at this for an hour, and we're going nowhere. I've told him that same thing at least two other times.

"Forget it!" I declare. "You're officially hopeless."

"Oh come _on_," he begs, dropping onto my bed and rolling his head so he can see me upside-down. "You're the smartest in our grade. You've got to be able to help me."

Why can't I say no to him? Willpower…willpower…

"I can't," I say with some difficulty, chanting 'willpower' inside my head, "because you are a total cretin who can't be taught."

"I know you don't really think that," he says, raising his head so that we can see eye-to-eye.

I stare at him for a second, then quickly get up from the bed before he can kiss me. "Well, what do you know? Time flies when you're having fun. Better get going, Duncan."

He looks at me for a second like he's going to argue, or attempt to get me in another make-out session, but in the end he just picks up his bag, says, "See you tomorrow, Princess," and heads, smirking, out the door.

I sit on my bed and massage my temples. I was really not made for this whole relationship-thing.

The phone rings again. I check the caller ID. It flashes orange, reading 'Jessica Stanley'. I slowly withdraw the phone from the receiver. "Jess?"

Duncan's POV:

When I get home, John starts yelling about how I'm so undisciplined, I went somewhere without telling him, and how worried he was about me. What a control freak.

After I pretend to be interested in John's little speech, I sit on my bed, throwing my bag into my closet.

Man, I'm tired of Courtney blowing me off. She wants me, right?

Courtney's POV:

Jess still sounds perfectly polite. "Courtney, why won't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Which one?" I say weakly, hating myself for my own lame defense.

She laughs. "You're so funny. You know, the cute one. Duncan."

I get slightly annoyed. "Why can't you introduce yourself?"

"Because it'd be _weird_," Jessica says in a 'duh' voice. "I don't see why you're so against this. You don't like him, right?" Her voice changes slyly. "Or do you?"

"No way, I don't," I lie.

"He kissed_ you_, Courtney, not the opposite. See? Everything's good when you logic it out," she says.

"I'll introduce you," I say quietly.

"Great!" she chirps. "See you tomorrow, Court!" The dial tone sounds.

I set the phone back into the cradle and ponder the mess that is my life.


	19. Rejected

Courtney's POV:

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: Haha, I just love this chapter! You'll know what I mean when you read the conversation between Duncan and Jess. I KNOW JESS SUCKS. She does, doesn't she? OMG I hate her, and I'm the author._

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. GOSH! _(hehe, Harold's funny)

Courtney's POV:

Everything's groggy when I wake up the next morning. But remembering the promise I made to Jess I shoot up in bed.

This is the first day it's actually hot, and not raining. I can feel the humidity when I put my arm out the window.

For some reason, I take extra time in preparing myself for the day. I brush my hair until it lies flat and stick-straight around my face. I wash my hair, check for blemishes (none), and make sure my shirt and shorts aren't wrinkled.

I'm a bit nervous about the shorts. I mean, you know Duncan.

But I don't care what he thinks. At least that's what I tell myself.

At school, I loiter around the front doors until Jess shows.

She doesn't look like a prep. I can tell she took extra time preparing, too. Her blond hair is in an impeccably neat, curly ponytail. Her clothes are pressed, not a wrinkle or a stain.

"Hey Court!" she exclaims, like nothing's wrong.

"Hi, Jess," I say.

"Is he here today?" she says eagerly, peering in through the glass doors.

"Yes, I saw his officer's motorbike pull up," I say.

We both walk in the front door. Jess stops in front of the girls' bathroom.

"Hold on, I need to fix my hair," she says, touching her already-perfect hair.

"I'll be waiting by my locker," I say begrudgingly. She nods cheerfully and bounds into the restroom.

Duncan's conveniently walking by my locker.

"Hey princess," he says, purposely brushing by my leg. I slap him away.

"You are such a perv," I snap.

"Still irresistible, though," he laughs.

"Yeah, yeah," I say. "Can you stay here for a second? A friend of mine wants to meet you."

He stops, then smirks. "I'm a chick magnet, what can I tell you."

"I know what I can tell _you_," I reply, glaring. "Shut up, and be polite."

Why am I even telling him to be good? Do I want Jess to like him?

"Wait, no," I correct myself. "Just be yourself."

"But people hate me, according to you," he says, confused.

"Just do it!" I say, as Jess comes over.

"Hi," she says coyly, looking at Duncan.

"You're kind of hideous," he says, bluntly.

I try hard, but my giggles emerge from beneath the hand that I hastily clapped over my mouth.

Jess glares at me. "Well, at least you're truthful," she says, trying to make the best of the situation.

"Oh, so you're admitting you're hideous?" Duncan asks.

"No," Jess says quickly. I laugh harder.

"Well, you should try looking in a mirror," he says. "If it can stand you."

Jess snaps. "Fine!" She glares at me. "I don't know what you told him, but you just totally ruined everything." She storms away.

I take my hand away from my mouth and lean against my locker, laughing.

"How was that?" he says.

"H-hilarious," I say between gasps.

After I stop laughing, Duncan grows serious. "So tutoring again tonight, right?"

"But I have to come to your house," I say. "My sister's having a violin lesson, she needs absolute quiet. That's not your thing."

"See you there," he says, brushing my leg again as he walks away.

"Ugh! Stop that!" I yell after him.


	20. The Trick

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: The second tutoring session, not that different from the first. Hehe. I love keeping you guys on the edge. Also, for those of you who want to know, I have read Twilight, and I took the name Jessica Stanley for this, so yeah…I admit it…_

_Disclaimer: I don't and never will._

Courtney's POV:

Around six, when I walk into Duncan's so-called 'neighborhood', a drunken guy is sitting on a porch two doors down from Duncan.

"Hey sweetheart, care for a sip?" he rambles, holding out a wine bottle dizzily.

I ignore him and hurry onto Duncan's.

The parole officer, John, is on the floor, fast asleep, wearing bunny pajamas. I give him a wide berth.

Duncan opens the door to his room. He's not drunk, thank God.

"How'd you afford that?" I say offhandedly, pointing to a new flat screen TV set up on the wall in his room.

"It was a present," he says, mirroring my tone. "Rich aunt in Mexico."

"Ah," I say. "Well, we better get started."

I open up my backpack, only to find just a notebook.

"Crap, I forgot my textbook," I say, opening all the extra pockets.

"So, princess forgot something? We knew she'd crack eventually," he laughs.

"Get over it and bring me your textbook," I snap.

"Fine," he answers, taking his blue textbook off of his desk.

"Well, do you want to finish algebra, or should we do chemistry?" I ask, flipping through the pages.

"Chemistry," he replied quickly. He sits down next to me and puts his hand on my leg.

I assume it's a comforting gesture, so I let it go.

"Where should we start?" he smirks, moving his hand up my leg.

"Stop that," I snap, shoving his hand off me once I realize that the gesture wasn't meant that way at all.

"Play it your way, princess," he says. "What time do you have to be home?"

"Who wants to know?" I say suspiciously.

"Me," he says, like 'duh'.

"Nine-thirty," I say.

"Do you get tired early?" he says.

"Why?" I ask. "Does it matter?"

"Yes," he answers.

"I don't get tired that early, most of the time, unless I'm putting up with something or _someone _that's really trying," I say, hinting heavily. He just smirks.

For several hours, Duncan continues to attempt to touch me, I push him away, and basically, little studying gets done.

"That's it!" I explode. "I'm going home right now. You don't seem to be very intent on studying."

"Oh no, studying is my life," he says, laughing.

"See?" I say. "That just proves how undedicated you are!" I begin to stuff books in my bag.

"Wait, Courtney," he says, sobering.

I'm surprised, I stop packing my books. "You called me my name again."

"Whoa, sorry, must be losing it," he says. "You can lock me up in the Crazy Can when we're finished studying."

"Yeah, _'studying_'," I say, drawing quotations in the air with my fingers. "I'm trying to teach you, you're goofing off."

He studies me for a moment. "Fine. Leave if you want."

"Thank you," I say, surprised into exasperation.

"But you should have a drink first," he says, then registers my expression. "Not that kind, like, water. Do you want some water? It's hot out."

I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "You better not spike it," I say.

"As you wish," he smirks, heading downstairs. I temporarily set down my bag and sit on his bed.

He comes back with a glass of water. "Here."

I take it, look at it carefully, then take a drink.

He leaves the room.

Duncan's POV:

Okay, I _did _spike it, but not with alcohol. With a sleeping draught.

As expected, when I walk back in, her bag lays forgotten on the floor, and she's fast asleep.

I examine her while she's asleep. All the worry on her face has drained away, she seems to be completely free of burden, at least in her dreams.

I really don't know why I did that. I've always wanted to see her while she was asleep, but no way she was going to fall asleep in front of me on her own will.

I check the clock. It's nine-ten, so I try lifting her up in case her parents freak. She's really light. Then I realize the only form of transportation I have is John's motorbike. If she's really deep in sleep, she'll fall off and get run over. I can't have that, so I just set her back down on my bed.

Even though she doesn't take up much room, I'm not going to sleep next to her. How perverted would that be?

I sigh, take and extra pillow and two blankets from my closet. One blanket on the bottom, one on the top, and the pillow. I take my shirt off and lie down.

So it's not very comfortable, but oh, well. It's going to be fun to see how she reacts when she wakes up.

_A/N: What can I say? I'm really good at cliffhangers._


	21. Waking Up and the Threat

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger (especially to Pirate Slayer)! There's really no way to avoid them. Just keep reading and everything will fall into place, you'll see._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island._

Courtney's POV:

_Ouch._

I just rolled off my bed onto something.

I open my eyes, disoriented. It only takes me a second to realize that this isn't my room. The walls are way too chipped and chafed with skulls, everything's too black.

Duncan's room, obviously.

Then I realize that the thing beneath me is breathing slowly and rhythmically.

I look slowly down. Duncan. His face is half-tilted to the side.

He doesn't have a shirt on either.

For some reason, I'm tempted to kiss him while he's asleep. But I can't. I lift myself up and check the clock. It's only five AM. I almost collapse right back onto the bed, but I can't, school is starting, and I'm in someone's room. Stupid, unreliable delinquent.

Duncan stirs and opens his eyes.

"Princess, you're up," he says, propping himself up on his hands.

"Duncan, I know you spiked the water last night!" I shriek in a whisper, so as not to wake up John. It's hard to be mad at him lately. "There's no way I could have fallen asleep in your room on my own. I have way too much self-control for that."

A thought pops into my mind. "Aren't my parents, like, freaking out?"

"Probably," he says. "I forgot that part."

"Idiot," I say, picking up my bag.

"Fine, see you at school, _sweetheart_," he emphasizes.

It takes all of my willpower, but I actually manage to make it out the door without running back into his room and grabbing him (and not in the angry way, either). Which I am strongly tempted to do. I can still picture his sleeping face in my mind.

I break into a jog until I reach my house. Everything's silent. The lights are out.

I silently set my bag outside the kitchen as always, and creep into my room.

Shit! I forgot that the third step creaks. A light flicks on in my parents' room. My mom flies down the stairs, looking severely disheveled and sleepy.

"Courtney! We were so worried!" she cries, pulling me into her arms.

"I'm fine, Mom," I say. "I…fell asleep at Bridgette's house after dinner. She thought I had left already. I left before they woke up so that I wouldn't impose upon them."

"Always my good girl," my dad says, clapping me on the back.

I still haven't told them about going to Duncan's house. They accept him, but they probably wouldn't take it too well if I told them that I slept in his room. There's no way to make that sound even remotely innocent.

Mom looks at her ever-present watch. "Well, looks like it's time to get up anyway. Tell your sister to get down here, and we'll all have breakfast."

I oblige. The usual family banter occurs around the table, Dad reading yesterday's newspaper, Mom drinking black coffee, and my sister and I testing each other on math proofs.

It's raining hard today. I methodically pull on my school's non-mandatory uniform. The short-sleeve blue sweater and fairly long plaid skirt seem comfortingly covering. Even if I feel like one of those Scottish bagpipe-people with their kilts.

I don't bother with my hair. It's fine, and besides, it'll be ruined with the heavy rain anyway.

The hot, raining, muggy weather is oppressing. The entire school smells like a wet cat. This is the cheerful attitude I enter with.

Jessica emerges from the library on my way to class. Her ponytail is slightly to the side, and her mouth is twisted into a grimace.

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney," she says, as if reprimanding a misbehaving child. "That really was an immature thing you did."

"Jess, I didn't do anything," I say for about the hundredth time.

"Don't lie to me Courtney," she says, a threatening tone entering her voice. "Come on, I know you like him."

"Maybe, as a friend," I say, knowing who she's referring to.

"Oh, you're more than just friends," she says coolly. "I heard you say about your 'thing' on the island with him, when he first came here. You know him and like him more than you're letting on."

"So maybe I do like him," I say defensively.

"Well, the feeling won't be mutual for long," she sneers.

"He doesn't like you!" I explode. "Didn't you hear him say he thinks you're hideous? Or do you need a repeat?"

"That's not really it," she says. "If I can't have him, you can't either."

_I know, another cliffhanger, there's really no way of avoiding them, because I have to gather my thoughts for the next chapter! Anyway, this chapter was basically fluff and some angst, if you're into that._


	22. Interruption Call

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: You all hate Jess! Join the club! There will probably be even more hate after this chapter. BTW, this chapter Courtney might seem a bit OOC, don't worry, she'll get over it._

_Disclaimer: No—it sucks to be me._

Courtney's POV:

"Stupid Jess," I mutter to myself, kicking my locker closed.

"You know, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself, princess," Duncan smirks, coming up behind me and putting his hand on my side.

"Yeah, you should know that firsthand," I snap, pushing his hand off me. "Keep your hands to yourself."

He puts his hand away. "Look, I know you want me, princess. I might not stick around for long."

He walks away.

I think about what he said. It fits in right next to what Jess had said previously.

"_If I can't have him, you can't either."_

What is so great about Duncan anyway?

Well, _I _can name a number of things, but Jess can't.

Duncan's POV:

Man, what is that girl's _deal_?

I know for a _fact _that she wants me.

Geoff told me over IM that she does, so did Trent, and so did DJ. Not that they're experts or anything, but come on, if it's that obvious…

Maybe I can find a way to prove it to herself that she wants me.

During tutoring again (I managed to convince her to come again—how's that for charm?), Courtney's really distracted.

"So what's up?" I ask after, like, the hundredth time she ignored me when I asked her a question on the six noble gases. I know that if she was okay, she'd be jumping all over the answer.

"SO WHAT'S UP?" I shout, raising my voice.

"Huh?" she says, blinking. "Oh. Sorry. Nothing's up."

"I'll get it out of you eventually," I say confidently.

"Good luck," she says. "So, about the noble gases…"

"Tell me later," I interrupt.

"_Excuse_ me," she says in that usual, annoying, bossy way. "_I'm_ the tutor. I'll tell you what to do."

I ignore this completely. "How come you can't admit that you like me?"

Courtney's POV:

"How come you can't admit that you like me?"

I've asked myself numerous times. Why can't I? I know for a _fact _that I like him back, if he does truly like me, and isn't one of those weirdoes who are controlled by their hormones. But then again, he said Jess was hideous. So that can't be it.

I made up a list in my head.

_I can't like him because…_

_He's not my type_

_He's on the wrong side of the law_

_He's DUNCAN._

_Jess is after him._

_And lastly…_

_It's just TOO HARD._

"It's too hard," I say. Then I realize it came out loud.

He stares at me for a second.

"You really are the same person that you were on the island," he says. "I don't know why you care what people think."

"I know you don't care, evidently," I say, giving him a once over.

There's a big, intimidating silence. Then we both act at the same time.

He takes the back of my neck and pulls me, hard, to his face. I put my arms around his neck, and finally, finally, let myself go and actually kiss him back. I wonder if I seem desperate to him.

Every worry I've ever had flies out of my head.

And then, _shit_, his phone rings.

"_Shit!_" he says, reading my mind and pulling away, letting me go for a second. I fall breathlessly back onto the bed.

"Hello?" he says into the phone.

A murmured reply comes out from the half-muted speaker.

"Jessica?"

_Hehe, I know you guys said I should have more confidence in myself, but I can't help but think that the kissing scene _sucked. _Ah, Jess, why'd you have to ruin it!! You suck!_


	23. Goodbye Jess

life for rent

**life for rent**

a total drama island story

_a/n: i know this one looks a bit different but i got tired of microsoft word trying to correct me so i just switched to wordpad, hope u guys dont mind. Oh and sorry this one is so short but I had to get rid of jess somehow, she could ruin the whole thing. More updates later today._

_disclaimer: noooo_

courtney's pov:

duncan passes the phone to me. i take it.

"um, jess? how'd you get duncan's phone number?"

"the school phonebook. thought you were smarter than that court."

i dont reply, just fold my one available arm.

"so why're you stalking me? or him?"

"because he's interesting."

"evidently to you."

"funny, court." Jess's tone changed to a sadder note.

"i wish youd just tell me whats up."

"what fun would there be in that?"

i sigh. "i really dont like all these games your playing jess."

jess sighs, too. "well the games over. im moving. i wanted to say sorry about what i said to you about duncan. i couldnt get over about how he didnt like me and liked you instead. everyone likes me."

i wince slightly at her vain words, but i can tell they were meant sincerely. "its okay. im sorry you're moving."

"its fine. i wanted to say goodbye. were moving today. i wont be in school."

"um..." man im so smooth with these goodbyes. "goodbye jess."

"see you. good luck court."

we both hang up at the same time. i fell like a patched up something but im not sure what. my relationship with duncan? my friendship with jess?

_a/n: and she is GOOOOONNNNNEEE!!_


	24. Janice and Regina

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: Thanks god Jess is gone! I am so tired of having to write her in. Who knew a tutoring session could be so eventful (nudge nudge HINT HINT for this chapter)._

_Disclaimer: All belongs to FreshTV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network._

Courtney's POV:

There's a silence, except for John's snores downstairs. Then I check my watch.

"I guess its over for today."

He looks disappointed. I'm sure I do, too. I was ready to begin where we left off.

"But you can come over tomorrow," I say quickly. "I mean…uh…you need help with the noble gases."

He smirks at my lame excuse. "I know you can't wait."

"Oh, haha." I pick up my bag.

He walks me to the door and opens it.

I turn around. "I was serious about tomorrow, though."

"I know," he says, surprisingly serious. I pause for a moment, frozen.

"Ahem…bye," I say hastily after a second too long of staring at his face.

He just smirks and shuts the door behind me.

What a jerk.

At home, everyone notices that something's up. Even I do. As I do things, like laundry, homework, I'm humming and generally being happy with everything and everyone.

"Something up, honey?" my dad says, looking at me curiously as I hum while washing the dishes.

"Hmm? Oh, no, nothing at all," I say cheerily. "Just excited for the pop quiz tomorrow."

"Oh." This is nothing unusual for me. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks, Dad."

School the next day passes by in the blink of an eye. I ignore the faces that breeze past me. I find myself looking forward to our tutoring session.

Best of all, Jess is nowhere.

Duncan's POV:

Now that the chick Jess is out of here, Courtney seems a whole lot happier. I wonder why.

Courtney's POV:

Before my last class, I stop Mr. Bates outside the door. I know that he had Jess in a few classes.

"Mr. Bates, sir," I say.

He looks around. "Oh, Courtney."

"Yes, sir," I say. "I have a question."

"Shoot," he says, putting his feet up on his desk.

"Um…okay," I say, after getting over the shock that a teacher has his feet on a desk. "How come Jess moved so fast? I mean…she didn't even know about it. It was so sudden."

"I really shouldn't be telling you," Mr. Bates says, removing his feet and putting his chin in his hands. "But I'm going to, because I know you were her friend.

_Key point: were, _I think.

"Jessica's parents have been planning a divorce for a while, but they didn't tell her for fear that she would become depressed. Only now did the divorce happen; they told her a few days ago. Jessica had to choose one parent to live with, and she chose her dad. They're going to live in Seattle."

"Oh," I say, slightly dizzy. I feel so bad. I mean, maybe she did try to steal Duncan, but I had no idea…

Duncan's POV:

Courtney is standing at Mr. Bates' desk, talking to him. Probably for more extra credit.

She looks sad. I kind of want to go up there and comfort her, but that would make me look like a softie. I wouldn't want that.

I think John is turning me into a sapbox.

Courtney's POV:

At the end of the day, two girls walk up to me by my locker. I can tell they're of Duncan's kind. They're both wearing all black, gray, and white. Both have pale, dreamlike skin. One has short, shiny black hair with purple streaks, and the other has undyed curly black hair.

"Hi, Courtney," one says, sticking out her fist to touch my knuckle.

I hesitantly stick out my fist. "Hel…lo?"

"So, you're the girl that's going out with Duncan?" one says, sharing a glance with the other.

"No, I'm not, we just know each other from somewhere," I say quickly. "Um…I don't know your names."

"Oh, right, I'm Janice," the one on the right with curly hair says.

"I'm Regina," the other one says.

"Okay," I say. "One quick question: How do you know me?"

"Duncan talks about you all the time," Janice says. "We sit with him at lunch, since you refuse to."

"Like how does he talk about me? How I'm such an uptight loser?" I say, unable to keep bitterness out of my voice.

"No," Regina says. "He really likes you, Courtney."

I blink.

"Need a ride home?" Janice offers after I've blinked about twenty times.

"Um, sure," I say. "Let me call my mom, I'll cancel with her."

After I hang up, Janice slaps her head. "Shit. I forgot my textbook and there's a huge exam. I think I left it in Mr. Bates room?"

"I'll help you look," Regina volunteers. They both sprint down the hall out of sight.

As soon as they do, something hits me. They were punks, or delinquents, or Goths. They had _gravitated _to me. Thanks to Duncan.

"Hey there, princess," someone says from behind me. I don't have to turn around to know who.

"Duncan? I'd appreciate it if you left me alone for once in my life."

"I'm a package deal," Duncan says, walking towards me. He's approaching the lockers. I back up against them, not realizing that I'm about to be trapped. "You have to take me all or none."

"I choose none," I say, slightly distracted. His lips are about in inch from mine, but he ducks his head and starts to kiss my neck instead.

"Duncan, quit it," I say, trying not to reveal how much I want him to keep going. He smirks against my neck. He can obviously tell that my tone suggests otherwise.

He just raises his mouth to meet mine.

I want to push him away, but I've been doing that way too much. So I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my tiptoes, throwing myself at him with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Uh…hem," someone says after a while behind us. We both break apart at the same time. I push Duncan away from me, breaking my own rule. Regina and Janice are standing there, looking embarrassed.

"See you guys," Duncan says, backing away and waving to all of us.

"Sorry about that," I say, my face popping up with two cherry-red spots.

"You're not together?" Janice says doubtfully.

I sigh. "Well, I like him, but you know…the rest of the school won't accept that."

"He totally digs you!" Regina shrieks uncharacteristically. "When are you going to have a real date?"

"Well," I hedge. "I'm tutoring him. He's coming over after school. If that counts."

"It definitely does," Janice clarifies.

"Let me clarify: WE ARE NOT DATING. I am tutoring him that is ALL!" I shout, thankful that no one else is there in the hall.

"Courtney, chill," Regina says, reminding me strongly of Duncan, which does not help.

"Hey, I've got a way to break the ice," Janice says as if it was dawning on her.

"What?" we both say, only mine voice sounds horrified and Regina's sounds interested.

"A triple date," Janice says, grinning. "You and Duncan, Regina and Eric, and me and…"

She frowns.

Regina smirks. "Why don't you take Aaron?"

Janice glares. "Regina, you _know _I hate him!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all," Regina says skeptically.

"I'll…I'll take Jake."

Regina almost chokes. "_Jake _the_ mathlete_?"

"He's not that bad." Janice winces. "Anyway, his acne has been getting loads better, and he got his braces off."

Regina waves off this apparently stupid idea. "Don't be silly, Jan. I'll ask Aaron for you."

"NO!" Janice says indignantly.

"Too bad, I've decided," Regina grins.

I watch this whole discussion. So this is how girls not obsessed with college acted?

All the wasted years…

_Hehe, little OC there, but whatever. I felt I owed you guys an explanation for Jess's sudden disappearance. I know the idea's a bit stupid but DEAL WITH IT! You want her gone, right? DubbleV, I know I took your idea with Val and Sam, don't turn your dogs, bats, and army on me, okay? I'll take off/change this chapter if you want._


	25. Datenight

**life for rent**

a total drama island story

_a/n: hehe, bunnyboo, i didn't really make the connection to janice or regina but i guess they do have the same names as two of the girls in 'mean girls', so...ya, just a coincidence. oh and i switched back to wordpad...sorry if its getting annoying..._

_disclaimer: NEVER!_

courtneys pov:

as soon as regina opens the door to her car, i remember the study session.

"shoot i forgot the tutoring session" i say, taking out my phone.

"date you mean?" janice smirks

"no!" i exclaim "not a date. its not a date."

"whatever" they both say. i roll my eyes and dial duncan.

"princess?" is his automatic answer.

"will it kill you not to call me that?" i ask completely annoyed.

"probably."

i decide to let it go. "um i have to cancel the tutoring for today"

"why?" he seems disappointed. aw.

"well regina and janice want to go on a triple date."

i can just hear his satisfied smirk over the phone. "so you finally decided to give in to me."

"no!" i snap. "so untrue. it was their idea. trust me i could not be more against it."

"yeah yeah princess. so where is it?"

"janices house. be there by six."

"im not missing this" he says. we both hang up.

janice and regina were both watching me, satisfied.

"he so digs you, court," regina says.

i just blush. shit.

"see? i told you" janice says. "well see you at six courtney."

"hold up," regina says, putting out her hand to stop janice just has her foot started on the pedal. "its courtneys first _date"_

"so?" i say, trying to sidle my way into the house.

"well, i hate to say it court but you just look normal."

"and thats a problem?"

"welll yeah" regina says.

"guys please" i say. "triple date. he'll probably be talking to aaron and eric"

"nah" they both say, positive. then they get out of the car and invite themselves into my house.

"ew" janice says on the way up to my room. "what happened to your hair?"

"what?" i say defensively, touching a piece. "i just took a shower this morning."

"no, it has no volume" janice says, taking a piece of my hair and trying to 'volumize' it with her hands.

"do you have a hair curler?" regina asks.

"well, yes, but its my moms not mine" i say.

"then its settled." they both drag me to the bathroom.

"no...guys listen!" im ignored.

an hour later, after much poking, prodding, and general torture, i emerge from the bathroom, coughing through a cloud of hairspray.

"one--more--spray!" janice coughs, waving away at the air.

"no! guys it will--ugh--hold!" i cough back, batting her away and slapping the lid on the hairspray can.

after the cloud clears, janice and regina guide me to the mirror.

my hair, which i had grown out after the island, now is a few inches shorter, because there are big rings of curls framing my face, shortening the length.

"i didn't know you had blond in your hair courtney" regina says after critically examining my reflection.

"i guess didnt know either" i say, taking a small curl that had acutally turned blond.

"your face is fine," janice says. "wow you have such a good complexion. my pores are he-uuge."

"um thanks guys" i say after peering at my reflection. "but this is temporary. only for a night, right?"

"right" they say in unison.

"so what are we doing tonight janice?" i say getting up.

"watching a movie."

"not horror?" i clarify.

"it's horror," janice says. "but were not really going to be watching. more important stuff to do, right?"

"like?" i say, completely clueless. then i catch janice's expression.

"oh no i am not" i declare. "when you said date i didnt know you meant..._date?!_"

they both smirk.

"what do you think we meant?" they both say at the same time.

"well--not a, you know--well..._date??_" i say indignantly. "i mean not a real _date._" i say it like an expletive.

"what did you suppose you were going to do?"

"guys im not SEDUCING HIM or anything close," i say.

"he'll probably want you to after he sees you"

"you guys are insane" i say shaking my head.

"sane or not, he's going to be looking at more than the movie screen..."

i just sigh heavily.

janice checks her watch. "five thirty, we better head over."

then, before i can do anything, she whips out the hairspray can and does one quick spray.

duncan's pov:

both aaron and eric are staring at me.

"youre going on a date with that chick?" aaron says. "the one that i saw in the hallway coming towards you?"

"yes," i say. "the one you walked away from."

"i had my reasons," aaron says. "first shes a prep"

"i think shes hot," eric says.

"dont let regina hear that" aaron smirks.

"guys guys" i say. "really princess is not a big deal"

they both sigh as if they were thinking the opposite, but then they both just get in eric's car and drive off.

coutney's pov:

"guys im really nervous" i say. not that i care what duncan thinks. i dont. seriously.

"why? you look incredible" regina says, opening the cupboard beneath janice's tv and taking out a stack of dvd cases.

"what are we watching, by the way?" i ask, moving behind regina.

"the exorcism of emily rose" regina says coolly.

"WHAT!?" i exclaim. "but that movies insanely scary."

"youve watched it?" janice says.

"well--er--yeah. my friend took me. we both had to leave early. we got all freaked out" i say.

"like i said court were not really going to be watching the movie."

"ya because _someone _who shall remain unnamed invited aaron whos going to be trying to make a move on me all night" janice glares. regina smiles innocently.

the doorbell rings.

janice goes to get it.

the three guys are standing there. obviously i can tell who duncan is, but two boys, one with brown hair and the other blond, are strangers. the dark haired one looks at me like i have a disease. the blond one smiles and sticks out his arm. "hi im eric"

"hello" i say politely shaking his hand.

duncan smirks and puts his hand around my waist. i push him off.

"_quit it_" i demand. he just brushes my hair off my face. he is incorrigible.

the dark haired boy, who i assume is aaron, walks over to janice.

"hey janice babe" he said.

"i hate you regina" janice says pointedly ignoring aaron.

"well i know where you live now" aaron says winking. janice slaps him away and huffily folds hier arms.

before the doorbell had rung (rang? um) janice had put in the movie. which was why i was terrified to enter the room without someone there.

stupid, stupid. as i reach the couch, my toe catches on one of the loose strings' on janice's carpet. i trip onto the couch, pulling duncan down with me, who had insisted on putting his arm around my waist. i couldn't shake him.

"let me up" i say, pushing against his chest and thankful that both other couples are watching the movie.

"nah, i don't think i will" duncan says suggestively, lowering his mouth and pressing it against my neck.

shit. he knows my weaknesses.

"please duncan" i say "really stop it" my voice is rather unconvincing.

he raises his mouth from my neck to my mouth, his tongue pressing against my lower lip. i can feel his piercing poking at my skin, but i really dont care.

after a long while of remaining uncomfortably still, stuck between the two descisions to either kiss back or get him away while, i push him off. "will you ever stop?"

"let me think" he says. "no"

"ugh" i lie. i raise myself into sitting position. "havent you ever heard of the first date rules?"

"rules? me? i think not princess" he says

"well, youre not supposed to kiss me on a first date" i say, brushing myself off and patting down my hair.

"i dont follow the rules" he says. "you dont have to kiss back sweetheart"

with that he leans over and presses his mouth to the base of my neck.

janice's pov:

i was so right. regina is dead.

"scared, jan?" aaron asks, using the old 'arm-around-yawn' move.

"get your arm off me or get pepper sprayed," i warn, threateningly taking a small white spray can from beneath my seat. he quickly backs off but not for long.

"well if you get scared im here" he says.

i scoff. "haha funny. youre scarier than the movie. i'll pass."

theres a long pause, the only soudns are the screams from the movie.

"so why did regina invite me then?" he smirks.

"i told her not to" i say defiantly. "if you think this was my idea youre even more deluded than i thought."

"oh come on" he says. im too upset to even notice that hes coming closer. and in a surprise 'attack' he quickly ducks his head and presses his lips against mine.

i shove him off, hard.

"had your fun?" i ask sweetly.

"definitely" he says smugly.

"oh, goody," i say. then i take out the pepper spray and shoot it into his face.

"ah the burn" he cries, stumbling for the bathroom.

_what_ a_ loser_.

aaron's pov:

that chick pepper sprayed me! i thought that only happened in cartoons!

regina's pov:

while the others are having all the drama, i think eric and i are the only ones watching.

"this movie is pretty weird" eric says, watching avidly as the girl on the screen makes a horrible face. (a/n: lol i didnt watch the movie, just heard about it)

"i guess" i say.

the thing about eric, he's sweet and funny, but really, he always says the wrong thing.

"that chick on the screen is hot" he says.

see?

eric's pov:

i dont get why regina's so pissed. i speak only the truth.

duncan's pov:

man i so have princess all _over_ me.

courtney's pov

in a moment of obvious insanity, i actually ask duncan a sincere question.

"how did you get out of the house?" i ask. "isnt your parole officer, like, all over your butt?"

he gives me a funny look. i guess that was a bit weird for me to say, like that. 'all over your butt?' hmm. not me at all. "i told john i was going to the pet store to get him a kitten for his birthday."

i look at him. "funny. youre kidding."

"no sadly" he says, laughing. "he didnt even question. he just told me to make sure the kitty is orange. hes naming it 'marmalade'."

"wow he must be really attatched to his job" i say sarcastically.

duncan's hand trails up my neck to the back of it, near my hairline. im shivering, im not cold either.

"duncan stop it please" i squeak, my voice cracking near the end.

_meh, sorry i ended it so abruptly. saving the rest for the next chapter. mwahaha. not sure how i should end the triple date. any ideas? review meh!_


	26. Breakups, Makeups, Jude, and a Thought

**life for rent**

a total drama island story

_a/n: mwhahahah more chapters. sorry. im high on fanta!! wheeeeeeeee _

_i'll try to take most of your advice for this chapter. thanks to all who gave me ideas!!_

_oh, and thank you to bunnyboo for the snacks. me eating right now. me have milk!!_

_disclaimer: hehehehe (srry still high) no._

courtney's pov:

duncan really is insane. did he really think i would go along with his attempts to get me...

nah, not gonna say it.

well janice seems satisfied now that aaron's eye is burning and rather pink, so that makes one of us. regina seems rather huffy at eric. i wonder why?

aaron's pov:

okay, i am keeping my distance from that chick.

pepper spray. wince wince.

janice's pov:

that should teach him. he looks so wimpish with that ice pack over his eye. he keeps edgine away from me whenever i even make a move, probably afriad that i'm reaching for my pepper spray.

ah life is good.

regina's pov:

really eric is not being smart. did he really think i'd be pleased when he said that?

eric's pov:

um, not my fault! i am totally buying this movie.

duncan's pov:

so my plan didn't work. big whoop. i'll get her eventually...

courtney's pov:

well, after that rather disastrous date, the movie finally ends. janice seems eager to get aaron out of the house. duncan seems reluctant.

"get out, this isn't your house duncan," i reprimand him and trying to shove him out the door.

he looks like he's about to leave, but then he turns around and presses his mouth to mine.

well i hate to say this but im happy.

aaron tries to slip his arm around janice with the hand that's not holding the ice pack. janice takes her pepper spray from her pocket and sprays his other eye.

"aaah!" he cries, stumbling out the door.

eric is already in the car, honking the horn. "come on! i need to go to target for the movie" he shouts.

regina rolls her eyes and slams the door in duncan's face.

"well," janice says, turning the lock on the door. "im never doing _that _again."

"deal" regina says. i dont say anything.

the next day, at school janice and regina meet me by my locker.

"well, the triple date was a bust," regina says. "i broke up with eric and his stupid wandering eye"

"sorry" i say.

"ah, that's okay. i'm with jude now." she points her finger at a boy with brown, windswept hair and dark clothes.

"wow," i say, amazed. "but the date was last night. how did you..."

"my charms" regina says, winking and laughing.

i start to turn, but then i go back to regina. "wait, regina...why's your hair blond?"

"i dyed it back to my original color. havent you ever heard, blondes have more fun?" regina says. she does look really pretty, her golden hair catching the light through the window. i see jude look over and his jaw hang agape. both janice and regina say goodbye and head off to their Biology class.

i'm about to head off to orchestra when i feel someone's arms around my waist from behind, and that same person's head near my neck.

"duncan, please..." i say as i start to feel his mouth move on my neck. jude and alot of other's are staring. "not in public."

he doesn't reply.

"people might think we're..." i say, unable to finish.

"bad? oh yeah, i'd hate it if someone thought i was bad," he says sarcastically against my neck, causing me to shiver.

"really, quit it," i say weakly, jabbing my elbow back at his ribs. he lets go.

"princess, i'm not going to wait forever," he says.

big awkward silence. jude and the rest of the people in the hallway gradually look away.

"so where's aaron?" i say after the tension fades away.

"oh," he laughs. "he had an allergic reaction to the pepper spray. his eyes are the size of golf balls.

"ouch," i wince. "that's not funny."

"yeah, well you didn't see him"

i roll my eyes. "see you later duncan"

he just turns away.

during orchestra, as usual when mr. ryan is getting his coffee the common banter occurs around instruments. janice and regina aren't there, jess is long gone, and i'm alone.

i think about what he said.

_"princess, i'm not going to wait forever."_

"maybe he won't have to..." i sayto myself.

_yay! another suckish chapter. we took our laptop to maryland, and our hotel has a bad connection, so don't expect a lot of updates until saturday or sunday._

_one requst, if you read this story and enjoy, please favorite me as an author! thats the only thing i ask!! besides reviewing, ya, still do that._


	27. Who Knew Frogs Could Lead to Fluff?

**life for rent**

a total drama island story

_A/N: thank you for all the cookies! (hint hint i like mint milanos). oh and sorry for the wait, we got back from maryland late yesterday..._

_Thanks: Ahhhhhh you people acutally listened and favorited me as an author! you people roxx!! omfg!!_

_Dislclaimer: ok why do i even bother with this anymore?_

courtney's pov:

after like, the fifth time mr. ryan told me to pay attention, orchestra finally ends. everyones looking at me funny. i'm usually the best, most focused person in class.

he won't wait forever...

i wish he could. sadly for myself, i do like him. more than i'll admit to myself, or him. the only thing is, i'm being prudish and immature and i refuse to tell teh truth. im such a wimp. i'm not ready.

during lunch, janice and regina come to sit by me, with jude.

while jude and regina play foot games under the table, janice opens her sandwich and beins to talk and eat.

"duncan totally is into you," she says between bites of peanut butter.

"so i've heard," i say sarcastically, looking with distaste at the school lunch.

"well, i know the date didn't go so well with us, you know with the pepper spray and the breakup, but duncan was trying to make a move on you," janice says, all in one bite.

"i know," i say awkwardly, getting up and throwing the lunch goop out. it sticks to my tray. eesh.

we (or rather she) took a few bites of our food in silence.

"by the way, you have biology next, right?"

"yep, my only class with duncan," i say. shit. that was a dead giveaway.

janice smiles. "well, you're dissecting a frog today."

what?! oh shit. not that! i've always had a weak stomach...and a weak head. and i've never liked blood.

"oh...great..." i say dizzily.

"i know, fun, right?" janice says.

"uh huh..." the bell rings. janice and regina and jude pick up their books and head out to class.

sure enough, when we arrive in biology, grayish-green, slimy lumps are sitting on white trays on the desks. i suppose that thyre the dead frogs.

duncan sits down next to me. "hope you dont have a weak stomach, _darling_," he says, smirking.

"i don't," i say unconvincingly.

the teacher starts to talk as soon as everyone's in.

"alright, guys," she says. "first, take the toothpick."

everyone picks it up.

"now, i want you to poke , , very very gently, near the upper leg. once its in, using your tweezers, you should be able to..."

no one listens to the last thing she says. everyone's just poking at their frogs.

i gingerly poke the frog's upper leg. something clear starts to drip out.

and then everything goes black.

duncan's pov:

princess just collapsed in the floor.

hold up...princess just collapsed on the floor?!

the teacher (ah, whats her name again?) rushes over. "oh, my. well, this happens every year. must have a weak heart. can someone take courtney to the nurse?"

a few people, including jude, raise their hand, but the teacher chooses me.

"ehm, duncan, you'll have to carry her. be careful," the teacher warns. i hide a smirk and scoop her up. she's as light as a feather. what the hell does she eat?

the nurse gasps and runs over when she sees me carrying courtney. "oh, dear. just lay her out on the cot over there, sweetheart." she goes back behind her desk to get something.

i do as i'm told. for some reason, i feel like i have to be gentle or she'll break.

yep, i definitely have to stop talking to john.

the nurse comes over and puts a wet towel on her forehead. "she should revive in a few minutes."

we both watch, but courtney doesn't stir.

"oh, dear, this is serious," the nurse says. she turns to me. "do you know where this girl lives, dear?"

"um, yeah," i say.

"well you might want to take her home, her parents will want to see this," the nurse says. "do you need any help?"

"i'll be fine" i say. i scoop her up again and walk out of the office.

as soon as the slight chill from outdoors starts to blow, courtney moves her hands to my face for a second, then away.

"well i have proof now," i say to myself putting her in my car and buckling her in.

i nearly crash into a stop sign on the way home. (john acutally decided to let me go to school alone today) for some reason, i keep looking over at courtney. her head's against the window, and her legs are overlapped, curled up to the side. she's smiling.

then i realize how completely alone we are. and she's unconcious. but it would be wrong to take advantage of her like that, i mean..._i_ wouldn't even stoop so low. and come on. i'm duncan.

so it must be pretty low.

i decide not to take her home, but to my house. she would so freak out.

luckily, john's probably out grocery shopping or at the pet store, so i'm able to carry her to my room and lay her down on the bed. she lays still as a stone on my pillow.

courtney's pov:

ahh! what the--

i shoot up in bed. i'm not in my room. the carved skulls are all too familiar.

sure enough, duncan's at his desk, carving yet another one into the surface.

"what the heck happened? what am i doing?" i shriek completely disoriented.

he looks up and drops the knife. "what does it look like? you're laying in a bed. get it together princess."

"damnit duncan! i just want to know what happened," i shout.

"calm down, darling," he says coolly. "you fainted in biology. apprently your 'weak heart'. so i carried you to my house."

i look at him for a second. "but wait--you--i--ugh!"

"problem, darling?" he smriks.

"yes, actually. you could have just taken me to my house instead of this dump. why your house?" i demand.

"because i want you here," he says bluntly, getting up and crossing the room. i immediately stand up, slightly off-balance, but backing away to the door.

"i'm leaving" i annonce, opening the door.

so fast i can barely see it, duncan closes the door. "youre not going anywhere princess."

i blush. dang it!

he puts his hands on either side of my face kisses me behind my ear then in a line down the side of my neck. his piercing pokes against my neck.

i'm about to move his face up and kiss him back when someone downstairs shouts, "i'm hoooome!!"

duncan breaks away from my neck with a "damnit! john's home."

there's a small thump as someone sets seomthing down. "i got an email that you had to come home early for some reason. care to explain?"

"uh. no." he replies.

"well im not giving you the choice duncan" john says. theres footsteps on the stairs.

duncan makes a 'get-out-of-here-now' sogn towards the window.

"i am not lowering myself to climbing out a _window!_" i hiss.

he opens the window and points out. "deal with it. get out of here!"

i stamp my foot. "fine." i hitch my foot over the window and start making my way down a barred wooden panel.

the window shuts with a small slam. i hear johns voice saying "what did you do duncan?"

"helping a friend" duncan replies. theres a big pause.

"may i ask how you helped this so called 'friend'?" i can hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"john, you may not know this but i'm not as bad as you think."

"uh, yeah. you're worse."

then i hit the ground and can't hear anything else. when i turn around, two familiar faces are standing there. janice and regina.

"we saw the whole thing!" they squeal together. "that was soo cute."

"can you just drive me home?" i ask, eager to get away from the topic.

"sure" regina says. we all get into her black car.

she drops me off in front of my house. as she drives away, my mom rushes out.

"courtney! we got an email that you fainted in class?" she says.

"yeah...weak heart...frogs, you know," i say vaguely.

"oh," she says understandingly. "i remember my first time dissecting. ah..."

i let her reminesce and go into the house.

_i know this chapter is a little random, its just an interlude between what happens before and the real plot of the story. so yeah...enjoy._

_also, i'm about to work on another story called '30 Kisses', just 30 different kisses between Duncan and Courtney (and maybe a few others) in different ways._

_This is my summary, so no one copy it:_

_30 kisses. 30 ways. 30 places. DxC and maybe a few surprises._


	28. Speak of the Devil

**life for rent**

a total drama island story

_more of my suckish crap. sorry that i didnt update...sleepover at my friend's..._

_actually, i'm going to be finishing up this story soon, to start with 30 kisses...i know, i'll miss working on this story...i already know how i'm ending it, i think..._

_to DubbleV, if you're reading: I know this part of my story seems a lot like yours, but it will end differently, serious!!_

_disclaimer: you know the answer! GOSH!_

courtneys pov:

everything is groggy when i wake up the next morning but then the frogs, the kiss...john...it all comes flying back.

sigh.

i cant help but think to myself that things have been going a little to perfectly. duncan hasnt been acting up...i'm starting to like him...

_hey, wait! no i dont._

_haha, who're you fooling?_

_i dont. hes the one always trying to touch me._

_but you like it dont you court._

_shut up._

i close up the internal battel with those two words and head down the stairs. Rebecca, mom, and dad are already up. they register my disheveled appearance and brush it off as one of my late-night study sessions. i dont correct them.

all the day during school, i dont see duncan. not even in biology, where i was sure he would be there making sarcastic remarks about my 'weak heart'.

val and janice seem to be avoiding me.

"what's up you guys? seriously, youre all avoiding me," i ask janice when im finally able to meet her by her locker.

"huh? oh courtney we're not avoiding you. well bye!" she says quickly. i grab her shoulder.

"what the hell? you just blew me off! what is up?"

janice looks like shes about to run off, but she deflates. "we thought you heard, but obviously not."

"huh?" i say completely confused. "heard about what?"

janice looks at the ground. "duncan...well, he's in jail."

i stare at her for a, like, fifty years, then laugh disbelievingly. "heh, i thought you just said duncans in jail."

jan clears her throat nervously. "i...did."

my numb brain registers that.

"WHAT?!" i explode after a while. "why?"

"he was trying to steal something. something expsnsive. we're not sure what, but it was something youd have to be big money for," janice says in a rush.

"i...can't believe him!" i shout causing a few people to look in my direction. "but...but...when did this happen? doesn't he get a trial?" im internally panicking.

"no," she says. "he confessed. he said he did."

"but…but…how can he…just be…gone, like that?" I say dazedly.

"i dont know, but hes in prison," janice says weakly.

"i've...i've go tto do something" i say, and then i run out of school.

"but its only sixth period court!" i hear her shout after me.

the jail is only a few blocks from the school, but nonetheless im panting when i get there, but not all of its from tiredness.

"um--um--" i say to a guy behind a metal desk. "may i speak to duncan?"

he backs up at my obviously freaked out attitude. "are you a relative?"

i scramble around for an answer. "yes! i am. i'm his step sister."

he takes out a clipboard. "may i have your name?"

"um, yeah, yeah," i say. "my names...rachel dare." i steal the name from the percy jackson book.

"o...kay," he says after finishing. "let me get you to him."

he unlocks a metal door. the dimmest, darkest hallway i've ever seen is laid out in front of me. the only light comes from dim lanterns hanging in some of the stalls.

"here he is, miss," the guy says. "i'll give you some time alone." he turns to duncan and wags a disapproving finger. "dont kill her."

the door bangs behind him.

"and here i thought you didnt care about me princess" he smirks from behind bars.

"this is no time for jokes!" i shout at him. disgruntled/terrifying glares are sent at me from various stalls from various tattoed men, and one by a man-woman with red lipstick. i give her a friendly/scared out of shit smile.

lowering my voice, i demand, "what the hell did you do this time?"

"language language princess" he says smriking. "i stole soemthing from a store. big whoop."

"are you freaking insane?" i shout in a whisper. "janice told me you stole something big. so tell me."

"it was something for you princess" he says suddenly sober. "so you should be more thankful."

i look at him for a moment. "something...for me?"

duncan? stole something for me?


	29. So Wrong So Fast

**life for rent**

a total drama island story

_A/N: Thahnks for the ideas guys! anyuways you were close with the ring, it is in the jewelry department._

_oh and sorry ive been updating less...been busy and i have a bit of a writer's block..._

_this chapter will SUCK!! i swear. i mean im so bad with the sappy romantic stuff. sigh..._

_duncan wont be in the next few chapters (duh hes in jail) but he might make it out on good behavior._

_oh and just so you know, the next few chapters will be in no ones pov, and it will be in past tense (like 'says' will be 'said), trust me the plot is easier to write that way. the plot isnt in the past, it just is in past tense...if that makes sense which it probably doesn't. oh well for you, just follow along!_

_people who are still reviewing THANKS!! you have no idea how much it means!_

_discliamer: i dont own anything._

_and just as a random fact, im reading this book 'haters' by alicia valid-rod something like that. OMFG! IT IS AWESOME! LK THE BEST BOOK EVER!_

_ok now i will carry on._

i press my hands against the bars so hard that i might break them.

"you--you--" i stutter, so taken aback and angry that i'm at a loss for words.

"frog in your throat?" he says, putting his hand on my neck through the bars.

i slap it away so hard that i think it might have actually hurt him.

"dont touch me" i order. "i cant believe you"

duncan rolls his eyes. "i get into trouble all the time princess"

im almost shaking. "WHY DO YOU PRETEND TO BE SO BAD ALL THE TIME DUNCAN? I KNOW YOURE NOT, YOURE NOT BAD, BUT YOU ALWAYS GET YOURSELF INTO TROUBLE! I HATE IT!"

theres hot pressure behind my eyes, but i blink rapidly and push them away. maybe it was a little much.

duncan stares at me. but its not his usual cocky look, its something that actually holds emotion. and if im correct...sadness?

i turn away from his stall and walk towards the exit, ignoring the man-womans growl at me.

i don't go back to school. i don't go home. i have no idea where i'm going.

i stop walking all of a sudden, like an invisible hook grabbed me and made me freeze at that place.

i realize its duncans 'house'. the black motorcycle is parked there, along with a black SUV.

some weird force thats not me makes me knock on the door. john answers, along with a small woman with medium length black hair and duncan's eyes.

the woman looks angry at first when i knock, but when i introduce myself, she seems to soften.

"so youre courtney" she says softly. i nod. "duncan talks about you all the time"

"really?" i choke out. "but--but i thought you were never home?"

"i'm home, just not when youre around. i think he thinks i'll embarass you." she laughs sadly.

"you know he really does care about you" she says. i stare at her. she reminds me of...me. straightforward and direct.

"so whys he in jail then?" i ask softly. for some reason, i cant remember why he made me feel so different. wanted...and special?

"if you visited him, he probably told you," she says looking confused.

"no" i say.

his mom sighs. "i'll be right back."

john is sitting on the couch, biting his lip, murmuring to himself, "im a bad parole officer, bad bad john..."

i decide to ignore him.

his mom returns with something in her hands. a black box.

im confused.

with dramatic effect, she holds the black box out and opens it.

i stare into it and bite my lip, trying not to show my amzement.

its a necklace. and it looks _expensive_. like more expensive than my moms wedding ring, which was very, very costly. i cant stop myself from breathing, "wow"

"i know" she says, looking into the box herself with awe.

"he...he stole that for me?" i ask, touching the edge of my eye.

"he has a bigger heart than you may think courtney" she says knowingly. "you should give him a second chance." she extends the box towards me, but i push her hand back.

"i dont know if i can" i know im being a bit overly dramatic, but i cant help it.

she looks at me.

"thanks" i tell her. "i dont know your name."

she winks. "you can call me victoria"

i nod and turn to walk out of the house.

i check my watch. school was out twenty minutes ago, so i start walking home. the thing that surprises me most is that no one comes out to greet me.

no one is in the kitchen or family room like usual. this gets me worried. i hear muffled crying from the bathroom.

i nervously open the door, quickly so i dont chicken out.

lying on the floor is rebecca. my dad is crouched over her. my mom is sobbing.

i force myself to look at rebecca. i feel sick to my stomach.

rebecca is so skinny. her collarbones stick out, making her look birdlike and anorexic. shes nearly naked, just a towel covering her, so i can see the beginning of her backbone. it sticks out so much that it looks like someone stuck a metal bar on her back and stretched her skin over it. her bones all over just are so visible.

"what happened?" i gasp, clutching my stomach.

my mom sobs a little before answering. "we had...we had no idea...rebecca...shes been dieting, starving herself...oh dear lord..." she re-buries her face in her hands.

"we need help!" i cry. "someone...call an ambulance"

i rush over to the cordless phone, yanking it out so that the machine bounces to the floor with a metallic bang. i dont care, my clumsy fingers start presing 9-1-1.

a calm, cool voice answers the phone, exactly the opposite of what im feeling. "may i help you?"

"yes-yes," i say in a frantic voice. "um, my sister--shes passed out, she must have been in the shower--shes so skinny--please i just need someone here with an ambulance" i beg.

"calm down miss" the woman on the other end says. "where do you live?"

im so panicked that i momentarily forget "um--um''

"i understand that you're frightened, miss," the operator says coolly. "we can't help you unless we have information on where to send our ambulance."

"um, we live on 35 Brooksfield Lane in the Crossford Development" i say in a rush.

"our ambulance will be over in ten minutes maam" the woman says.

i pace in front of the family room, too frightened to go back to the bathroom.

the ambulance comes. my dad lifts rebecca up (its easy--she cant weigh more than sixty pounds.) and puts her in the back of the ambulance, then gets in the our car himself and follows the ambulance.

my mom comes over to me and begins to cry on my shoulder. i put my arm around her.

things have gone so wrong in the past day.

_a/n: i know things are happening fast, but everything will be okay in the end, i swear! for now its angst and more angst. i know it seems confusing that her sister became skinny so fast, but ive heard of cases that the person doesnt tell until they, like, pass out from undereating, which is the case in this story...i know it was a bit gross and creepy. just bear with me a bit here. things will get better!! geeez!! i know its a bit scary for now._


	30. Seeing Things

**life for rent**

a total drama island story

_A/N: i know its kinda boring while duncans gone but he SHALL BE BACK!! MWAHAHAHAH!_

_to CourtneyxDuncan: I know. :( I miss him too, and im the author.) he'll be back in the picture soon enough (wink wink) and ya i know the rebecca part was a bit scary, it wont be metnioned that much again..._

_Disclaimer: i think you know the answer :(_

courtney's pov:

i stare at the road a while after the ambulance left. my mom decides to get in the other car and follow my dad to the emergency room. i don't know if i can handle seeing her.

i do something i haven't done in a while--flop in front of the tv and watch a monster truck rally without absorbing any of it.

so many thoughts run through my head that i feel i might explode:

_what if rebecca dies?_

_what if we turn out to be one of those disturbed families with the anorexic sister?_

_what if duncan...?_

i stop myself cold right there. thinking about him or anything related makes me want to puke. whenever i think about him, a warm feeling erupts from the pit of my stomach and spreads until i feel tingly from head to toe.

but i stop thinking about him abruptly and the feeling ebbs away. thank god. i tap the sofa with my fingers to keep my mind numb and away.

i start to feel emotionally drained and unstoppably sleepy around nine, so i turn of the tv and get into bed without washing up or changing. my mom and dad still arent home.

i close my eyes but my mind doesnt seem to want to go to sleep.

about an hour later, i hear my parents come in, my mom still crying a bit. the door peeps open and a bit of hallway light comes in.

"Bill, she's asleep," my mom says after a few sniffles.

"she is?" he says softly, looking in at me. i shut my eyes and pretend to breathe evenly.

"we'll have to tell her tomorrow" my mom whispers. "rebecca is seriously sick."

i shut my eyes tighter, convinced i look too tense to pass as asleep.

luckily for me, my parents dont notice and shut the door. the light fades away and i'm left in total darkness. the only sound is the breeze outside my window.

"rebecca is seriously sick..." i repeat to myself, and finally, after much begging to myself, i fall asleep.

i dont care about my appearance the next day. my hair isn't brushed, my clothes are wrinkled. what's the point? who'm i trying to impress?

my mom and dad are quietly eating, not saying a word to one another. my moms eyes are red and puffy.

i decide not to eat and walk to school.

jan and regina are waiting by my locker. they look solemn.

"we heard about your sister" regina says, putting her hand on my shoulder. i shake it off. "we're sorry."

pity isn't what i'm looking for. i...miss duncan. i take a deep breath. it feels good to admit it to myself.

"its fine guys" i say brusquely. "really i dont need any pity"

they look apologetic anyway.

"maybe he'll be let out on good behavior?" janice suggests hopefully.

i scoff. it sticks in my throat so it comes out choked and cough-y. "duncan? good behavior?"

janice looks doubtful, but nonetheless, she says chirpily "he could!"

"i doubt it. besides, he deserves it"

janice rolls her eyes. "i know you dont believe that court"

i bite my lip. "i do."

janice decides to change the subject (kind of) "so, what is it that he stole?"

i furiously rub at my eye and think of a quick lie. "um...money."

regina looks at me in a way that makes it seem that shes sucking the truth out of me.

"fine," i say defeatedly. "he...stole a necklace."

they both gasp in unison. "for you?"

"yeah" i say offhandedly like its not a big deal.

"thats so romantic..." regina says, putting a hand on her heart.

i blink and turn away before i break down in the middle of the hallway. "i'm late" i say quickly, my vision turning blurry.

"court wait!" regina says after me. "we're visiting duncan after school, do you want to come?"

"no" i reply. "i don't want to see him right now."

the day is _torture_. and theres no duncan. which is good, right? i tell myself.

wrong. i cant convince myself.

if i visit him, which i do want to, it would make him happy. that's a thought i oddly cant stand.

at the back of the room, aaron is trying to kiss janice, ordinarily i would tease her, but i just dont have the strength right now. janice looks to me like 'help me'. i ignore her.

its so hard to keep it bottled up. rebecca, duncan...i think i might be going crazy. the very sight that kept coming back, rebecca weak and impossibly thin on the floor, duncan behind bars. literally. Im going insane. when i was leaving class i heard this weird voice repeating 'forgive, forgive'. i tore out of the room, terrified.


	31. Good Behavior? I Think Not

**life for rent**

a total drama island story

_A/N: alright duncans coming back this chapter...please please review! it makes me :). duncan cannot be away for too long, i'll die. like literally._

_btw, courtney thinks shes going crazy, which is why shes in denial that duncans real for tis chapter. like, her sisters sick, her 'boyfriend's' in jail...i would be pretty upset too, if you know what i mean. and you know courtney, always the drama queen..._

_im sad too, but this story might be ending in the near future...i dont know..._

_Disclaimer: i dont own it._

courtneys pov:

after school i visit duncan's house. again. for some reason i feel like its my duty to go there: its my fault he is where he's at. well, sort of. it was stupid of him to go stealing that.

duncans mom opens the door before i knock. "come in sweetheart"

i do. shes so motherly, she feels like my mom, the one thats too sad about rebecca to care about much. his mom's younger than i expected.

"courtney, please take the necklace. he got...well, stole it for you" she insists when we're both situated on a tiny couch.

reluctantly, i put out my hand, and she places the box in my hand. theres automatic warmth when the box touched my fingers, like maybe i have a little bit of duncan in my palm.

"thanks, mrs..." she looks at me sternly. "thanks, victoria" i correct myself.

weeks pass and pass. voices come and go. janices and regina have gven up on trying to make me feel better. i feel like a turtle that refuses to go out of its shell: i'm reserved, quiet, i dont talk much, i dont eat much. my parents associate this to rebecca. they dont know about duncan. i hope they never have to. i might be falling into the dark path of depression. i _never _want to see that...jerk...again.

i think i might really have a problem.

when i visited rebecca last week, she was awake and she looked healthier. they were feeding her through a tube. she smiled at me, but pointed to her mouth. i took that as the signal that she couldnt talk. that was when it all hit me, in that completely white hospital room: my life isnt the same without those two. mainly duncan. i care about rebecca, but duncan...well, that feeling cant be replaced. maybe because its so infuriatingly bad but good at the same time.

_but i never want to see him again, remember?_

_dont be stupid. you miss him._

_he's stupid. he got himself in jail. what kind of asshole does that when he's seventeen?_

_your asshole._

at that point, i had shut myself up. rebecca had fallen asleep. i crept out of the room.

back to now. as soon as i reach the safety of my own room, i open the box and take the necklace out. its warm in my palm, not at all like cool metal should be. i examine the necklace closely this time. its a small bird filled in with diamonds. the sun streaming in from the window hits it at a perfect angle; the bird looks so real it could take flight.

sighing, i unhook the clasp and fasten it around my neck.

when i look in the morror, it feels like a second skin to me. the bird's wingtip points up to me, as if its comforting. i smile for the first time in what seems like years.

mom and dad are at the hospital, again, this time with a load of presents bigger than my room. sigh. i'm alone.

i wish duncan was...no, im not going to say it. he deserves everything hes getting.

theres nothing to do, ever. homework is an unimportant priority it seems. i mope around the house till dusk.

when night falls, my parents car still isnt in the driveway, so i change into my pajamas and sit in bed, staring at the ceiling.

that's when i hear it. the rapping on my balcony window. i assume its a bird, so i just continue with my staring contest with the wall.

"princess, open up," someone says. i disregard it.

"duncan, nows not the time," i say, not realizing it. then it hits me. i turn my head so fast i think i might have given myself whiplash. "DUNCAN?!"

hes standing on my balcony. he looks taller, maybe older. weeks can really change a person. i wonder if ive changed.

i push that aside. "duncan, what the hell are you doing here?" the gladness--i mean, hate-ness--to see him again makes me want to cry. rebecca seems fresh in my mind. the very clear picture of her seems to slide into my mind, shes passed out on the floor and it makes me want to throw up.

"princess, if you don't open up i'm going to have to break it in" duncan says. his face is so familiar. i _am _crying now.

i cant help it. i think i might be crazy. he's in jail... "i'm dreaming, i'm dreaming, he's not really here..." i tell myself through tears.

"courtney?" he says softly from outside the window.

"you're not here!" i shout at him. its probably the voices come back to haunt me. i've finally gone off the deep end, i'm convinced. he cant really be here. i mean...things were so wrong just a few weeks ago. by this time i'm nearly sobbing.

he (if he's really here) must think i'm either crazy, desperate, or way too dramatic. through the haze of my tears, i hear the sound of my balcony door burst open, and then someone touching the side of my face.

"courtney," he repeats, equally softly.

"but...you arent real, are you?" i ask him, rubbing at my eyes and probably making them puffy.

"yeah, im real" he says, smiling. i wipe away the last of the tears, sniffling.

theres a long pause. he says again, "courtney, i dont know if youve gone crazy in my absense, but im real"

once im convinced hes real, i push him off the bed. "well, as long as your real, uh, let's see...LEAVE. NOW."

"princess--"

"Get out of my house!" i shout hefting him to the balcony.

he stands up and puts both hands up, all defensive. "please--"

"what do you not understand about OUT? now?" i demand throwing open the balcony door that will no longer lock.

"give me a second--"

"a second what? so you can screw it up and end up in jail _again_?" i say furiously. "wait--wait--why aren't...you in jail?"

i try to slam the door in his face but he holds in open with one hand. god am i really that weak?

"got out on good behavior, sweetheart," he says, the familiar smirk winding its way across his face.

i almost laugh. "you good behavior?" i manage to keep staying mad. i think of janice and her crazy (well, not so much anymore) idea.

"i can't stay away from you too long," he says. and weirdly theres no humor there. then his gaze shifts to my neck. i realize what i'm wearing.

"hehe"

his brow furrows with understanding. "so...youre upset with me"

"well look whos a genius"

he changes the subject.

"you're actually wearing that?" he says incredulously looking at the necklace.

i automatically clasp my hand around the diamond bird. "well...yeah," i say weakly with no other defense. i forget how to be mad.

his smirk says it all.

"your mom wanted me to!" i exclaim, tugging at the bird. "she said..." _that you really cared about me_ i finish in my head. but i dont say it.

"what did she say?" he asks, looking more than a little curious.

"erm..." i try to think of a lie but come up with nothing.

"you dont have to lie" he says reading my mind.

"im not!" i insist. "she said...that you stole it for me." the truth, and it didn't sound too mushy.

its his turn to pause and maybe...i dont know, does he look embarassed? duncan embarassed? thats a first. i mean...hes too cool and uncaring to be embarrased. bu theres no mistaking that look.

"so you did steal it for me?" i clarify. could this moment get any more awkward?

he fidgets with his black jacket. i can hear the keys to his car (or maybe a stolen car) in his pocket.

"you did" i say superiously. i realize he's still outside the window and i stop pushing at it. he lets himself in.

"so?" he says, walking towards me. this isnt good news. mom and dad arent home, rebecca's well...in the emergency room, and its me and duncan. alone.

"well, you got thrown in jail for a few weeks" i say, backing up without knowing it until i hit the wall. shit. nowhere to hide.

"that few weeks was nothing" he says, putting his hands on the wall on either side of my face. i bite my lip.

_hes using the talking to distract me. hes going to kiss me any moment now._

_you want that._

_i hate him._

_you love him._

_i can't tell the difference..._

he lowers his head to my neck, and i unconciously let out sort of a sigh. and i dont push him away. what is my DEAL?

he seems to register this and presses his mouth to mine, not letting me escape, matching my mouth at every angle. i can feel his tongue against my lower lip, occasionally darting into my mouth.

one hand starts going up my leg, the other up my shirt. i giggle at his touch, i can't help it. i'm ticklish.

but i let him.

he doesn't go the far. still, he continues kissing me for what seems like forever, but yet only a few seconds. i pull away, looking for air.

"why'd you do that?" i say, breathing heavily.

"too much?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"no--i mean yes--" i correct hastily. "well, you've never done that before."

he smirks knowingly. "trust me, i've wanted to go that far for a while. you never let me. but now you just did, what is that supposed to mean?"

i roll my eyes and pull him back to my level, kissing him on the mouth. he lets me, willingly enough. you could say too willingly.

things aren't perfect. but they're okay.


	32. Surprise Surprise

**life for rent**

a total drama island story

_A/N: as you probably know by now im a big romantic dork, so yeah...bear with me a bit here._

_and wow, yet another interlude of random fluff. i really have no other things to do._

_i know it sounds like i keep changing. i know how this story's going to end, but i'm not sure how the chapters leading up to that are going to be, so the end might still be a while to come. or not. I HAVE NO IDEA STOP STRESSING MEH OUT!_

_to all reviewers: wow, you guys review a lot! thank you! click like its your job!_

_disclaimer: i no own._

courtney's pov:

the last thing i remember about last night is duncan kissing me softly on the head and leaving, car keys jangling. the thought brings happy tingles all round.

the other good thing is that when i get downstairs, both mom and dad are beaming.

"honey? rebecca should be getting home tomorrow! we're so excited. apparently shes been recovering quickly" mom says, bubbly.

"thats my girl" my dad says proudly though shes not here. "my little strong angel."

i roll my eyes in the happy/sarcastic kind of way. "you guys are so parent-ish. so tomorrow?"

"tomorrow!" they both answer in unison. "we've missed her for weeks."

"me too" i say, heading to the kitchen.

"oh, one more favor," my mom says, bustling around and making eggs with one hand while pouring coffee with the other. "we need you to come with us to your father's business get together."

"ugggh" i groan. i hate those things. a bunch of disgusting guys trying to get me in bed. the other kids are children half my age, which wouldn't be so bad, but still.

"its the last time" my dad promises. "we know you hate it, but its a bring-your-kid sorta thing, and it would make a good impression."

i agree relunctantly. "its not too formal is it?"

"well, my boss is planning to propose to his girlfriend today at the get togehter, so not too much, but dont show up in jeans either."

"alright."

everyone seems to be whistling today, me for more reason than one.

when five rolls around, my dad is wearing a polo and khakis, my mom in a black-and-white skirt/shirt ensemble.

mom makes me wear this dress my aunt picked out. its...low cut, to say the least. its made of this yellow gauzy stuff on top of a white and orange printed dress with random abstract squares on it. shouldnt aunts be a little more concerned about the amount of skin shown when she picks out dresses for her niece? when i put it on, it flutters when i walk. i wear a pair of shorts underneath just in case. i mean, you dont know what guys are going to do, am i right?

the bird necklace sets it off nicely. i smile against my will.

ugh. when we get there its boring as usual. boys are giving me the eye (gross) and drinking, and the younger kids are tugging at my arms.

my dad's friend's little girl, haley, pulls on the front of my dress. "courtney, can you help us?"

"with what?" i say, alarmed. i mean, who knows?

"tiffany's stuck in the ice cooler!" haley exlaims, pointing a large blue box and a pair of stocking-clad legs waving in the air.

i rush over and pull the little girl out of the cooler. she just stares at me, then says, "your dress is prettyful"

i dont know if its a compliment coming from a girl whos six, but i smile anyway.

another little boy who i don't know pulls on my arm, crying. his elbow is bleeding. i take him to the bathroom and take a box of band-aids from under the sink, tape him up, and comfort him. when hes cried himself out he waddles away without thanking me. however, he does kick me in the shin with his tiny feet.

kids. what can you do? i come out of the bathroom and walk past an, empty dark room. all of a sudden, a pair of arms is around my waist i feel something on my neck. i shriek.

assuming its one of those drunk boys, i jab him in the ribs.

"watch it" the guy exclaims. then he adds, "princess."

i turn around, suddenly wishing i could take the jab back. "duncan?!"

there he is in all his glory.

"why are you following me? what are you doing here? how did you find me?" i demand, trying to tug my dress farther down my legs so duncan wont get any unescessary looks. he smirks at my attempts. pig.

"i'm your stalker, its what i do" he says bluntly, answering all three questions.

"who told you i was here?" i ask him. he doesn't answer, but pulls me into the dark room. i pull in the other direction but im too weak. suddenly i'm in total darkness.

"duncan!" i hiss, standing still. "what the hell are you doing?" i can feel him getting closer, the light sound of his even breathing, the sound of footsteps on the floor.

"duncan?" i say quieter backing up until i hit something thats jutting out from the wall.

and yet again i am stuck. i really have to get myself to stop doing that.

his tongue searches my mouth in its entireity. his arms are holding mine in place; they move to my hips, he lifts me up (man am i that light?) to sit down on the thing jutting out from the wall. his mouth moves to my neck, then down my body.

i take the back of his head in my hand and lift him back to my mouth, jumping down from the wall.

"EW!" the light flicks on.

we both detach hastily with our arms still around each other.

tiffany, with a piece of ice stuck in her ear and peeking out of her courderoy dress, points a finger accusatorially at me.

"YOU GUYS WERE MAKING OUT!" the little girl shouts, digging the ice out of various places. i take my arms away from duncans neck and he straightens his jacket.

her expression changes completely. "its so romantic! are you guys getting married? can i design your dress?"

my jaw hangs like its been unhinged. "getting married? oh no no no i think you have the wrong idea" i say quickly. duncan crosses his arms and smirks, satisfied that i've been humiliated past what he's been able to do.

"i'll tell my mommy that we've got to buy dresses!" tiffany exclaims, running out of the room.

"wanna get married?" duncan asks in a tone that i know hes laughing.

"shut up," i tell him. "i didn't put the idea into her head."

"shes a clever girl" duncan says.

i sigh and lean with my back to the wall, crossing my arms.

i don't realize until it's too late that it's, like, the perfect position for duncan to kiss me again.

"well its not like you have anyone else, you're mine," he says, as if he owns me. he's talking literally an inch away from my lips. i can feel his mouth brushing against mine as he speaks.

"you do not _own _me" i say.

"yeah yeah sure, keep telling yourself that, darling," he says sarcastically, then surprisingly kisses me gently on my forehead.

i would be perfectly content to stay there the rest of the night, but i hear my mom call from outside, "courtney?"

i duck underneath his arm. "right here mom" i say emerging from the room and shutting the door behind me. i can just imagine his satisfied smirk.

"where've you been?"

"oh around" i say casually. "dont worry."

"okay" she seems to accpet that. "well we better get going, its getting late. you missed the proposal" she puts her hand over her heart. "it was so romantic the way she agreed."

whatever else she might be, she'll always be a romantic at heart.

im shocked to see that i stayed in that room with duncan for a little less than an hour. time really flies where you're having...

well, you know what i mean.

we all get into my dad's white camaro. my mom looks at me curiously. "you seem to have had a better time. are you okay, court?"

i look out my window at the night lights passing by in short bursts of brightness. "oh, it was fine," i say. "just fine."

_told you i wasn't going to end it!! anyway, just another chapter of pointless fluffity fluffy...fluff. once again, just an interlude!!_


	33. Confessions

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: You probably noticed I deleted two of my chapters. I've decided to take a different turn to end this story sooner. I might do 30 Kisses, I might not…haven't decided…I will probably doing a series of oneshots though, not all D/C, some other random ones…_

_Disclaimer: All belongs to FreshTV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network._

No One's POV:

The day Rebecca came home and Duncan fell back into Courtney's life, everything took a turn for the better, and the worse.

Her mother came in to her room, her hands shaking. "Courtney."

Courtney looked up from tracing hearts on her hand. "Hmm?"

"Something came for you in the mail today."

Courtney looked at her funny. "…so?"

Her mother sat down on her bed and bit her lip. "I-it's from Dartmouth."

Her mouth fell open and slowly, she took the envelop from her mother's hand.

THe heart stopping moment, she sliced open the envolope by breaking the dartmouth seal with her nail, she bit her lip and looked down.

_Dear Ms. Courtney Holly Montgomery,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Dartmouth College._

_We have scheduled your interview to be on Saturday and 2:00. Please be aware that this interview can not be rescheduled..._

She didn't need to read any further.

"W-what does this mean?" she asked, folding the paper back into the envelope and staring at the Dartmouth mascot.

"Do you want to go, darling?" her mother said gently.

Courtney played with the paper in her hand, "I wanted to for so long..."

Her mom sensed the but. "But...?"

"...i can't."

Her mother put her hand on Courtney's lap, "It's because of Duncan isn't it."

"I don't know," she said, her mom looked at her sternly, "I think so. Well, actually...yes."

"why?"

Courtney breathed deeply. "Because I think he loves me."

Before her mom could interuppt, "I mean _in_ love mom."

"Why would you think that?" her mom studdered, completely taken aback.

"Because...he keeps coming back for me," she replied, in a near whisper. "If he didn't, he wouldn't."

"Courtney..."

"I want to stay, Mom."

Her mom sighed. "Courtney, I respect your descision, and I realise Duncan's changed for you. But I don't know if you...love him back."

"I think I do. I have to find out if he does, thought."

The mother gave her daughter a look of surprise, "How're you going to do that?"

"...I dont' know."

"Courtney, your father and I, we know times are tough...we want what's best for you, but we also want you happy. ANd if Duncan's what you want..." she smiled softly, "then so be it."

Maybe she had misjudged her mom. She's wasn't a bad guy after all.

"Thanks for understanding," she said, smiling. She got her jacket on and started the walk to Duncan's house.

_So how are you going to do this, genius?_

She clasped her hands together, murmuring words to herself. Nothing seemed right.

When she stopped thinking, she realized that she had missed Duncan's house by a few, backtracked, and rang his doorbell.

_What now, idiot? Say 'I love you'?_

Victoria answered, and as alwys, looked pleased to see her. "Com in, Come in, Courtney darling."

"Sorry, I don't really have time for small talk," COurtney said quickly. "Can you just...just tell me where Duncan...is?"

His mother seemed surprised. "Eh, sure...he's in his room. Call if you need anything."

"I'll do that." She walked on up and paused before she knocked.

_So...what do you say?_

_I'm going to test him. I need to see..._

Duncan opened the door, "mom, god, stop bothering me..." he looked up and seemed surprised, "Oh, princess, I thought you were my mom..."

"Is that a compliment?" she tried to joke, half chocking on her words.

"Nothing from me is a compliment...but whatever, why are you here?"

Courtney fiddled with something in her pocket, then took it out, the Dartmouth envelope. "I...I got accepted into Dartmouth. The college," she added, just in case.

A frozen look got on Duncan's face, slowly it went away, he started to move again "And--and you're going to...go?"

"That's the thing..."COurtney paused. "I don't know."

Duncan sat down at his desk; "I thought you'd be clawing your way in?"

"I would be if it wasn't for a...certain...person..." she said awkwardly inwardly cursing herself for her own stupid words.

Blank look.

"A _certain person_," she repeated, but nothing was recieved.

"Your...mom? Janice or Regina?" he guessed cluelessly.

She twisted her fingers together.

"...it's...it's..."

SHe couldn't say it. SHe just couldn't say it. All these months, years maybe, of denial, and now that she was face with it she just...couldn't do it.

She needed to admit it to herself before she could admit it to him.

_YOu have admitted it to yourself. Yesterday, remember?_

_Right..._

SO the only thing to do is...

"I mean...you and I, you're just...just...so...so, so wrong and bad in every way, and I'm...me..." he smiled at this, "We're different. Obviously. But i'm willing to give up the future for something that I could have...now."

She gave him a pleading look; obviously it was the best she could do.

There was a funny look on his face, he was obviously digesting her own weird words.

"What are you saying?" he said, still sitting on the desk.

COurtney breathed deeply; saying it would make it official: "I-I'm not going to go to Dartmouth because I want to stay here. With my friends, and my family. And...and you."

Oh, God, just kill her now. Why did He have to put her in this situation?

He seemed confused, "why would you give up going to Dartmouth to stay with m--here?"

"because...because..." she looked at him, she could not force the words out of her mouth though they were pressing against her throat with such intensity it almost hurt.

"You don't have to say it," Duncan said. He had gotten the message. He wouldn't maker her do the achingly painful mission of saying the actual words.

"I think you get it," she said, curling a piece of hair around her forefinger. "At least, I hope you do."

He got up from his desk; COurtney wanted to shrink away but kiss him at the same time.

He kissed her neck fiercely, then moved downwards, taking hold of her hips and bringing her towards him.

He had gotten it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting his head towards hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth; she pressed herself against him to ensure that there was no room between them and stood on her toes, kissing him back with the intensity she knew she had but couldn't convey before. She felt her back press up against the wall.

His hand crept up the back her shirt and the other up her leg, she giggled slightly against his mouth.

Maybe he was what she had wanted all along.

--

_that may have been the corniest chapter ever written, but i still like it! i've always been a mushball..._

_the next chapter is the interveiw...not too exciting, unless duncan can make it so..._

_gahh! why i am i SUCH A HORRIBLE WRITER?!_

_there will be 1 or 2 more chapters, don't be too sad! (jk, this is like the worst story ever)...unless you like it...WHATEVER!!_


	34. The Interview

**life for rent**

a total drama island story

_A/N: what the f-ing hell? 300 REVIEWS!!_

_disclaimer: GAWD MUST I CLARIFY THIS?_

--

"Stupid interview," Courtney muttered toherself, trying to button her jeans and zip up her beige jacket at the same time.

Her mom still wanted her to go; she didn't seem to realize that Darmouth was no longer what COurtney wanted.

"Just go, Dear, just see if the man can change your mind," she insisted, no matter how long Courtney protested.

"Fine," she gave in eventually.

She wound a brown and white striped scarf around her neck; it wasn't really that cold, but it felt very college-y so Courtney figured what the hell?

She opened her front door.

"AH!" she nearly screamed.

The guy on the doorstep smirked.

"D-don't do that, Duncan."

"I own you, I can do whatever I want."

"That's what you think..."

He took in her appearance. "Where are you going?"

"College interview."

His expression hardened. "I thought you said you weren't going to Dartmouth."

Courtney sighed, she really didn't feel lke explaining again, "My mom wants to see if the professor can change my mind."

"And will he?"

She smiled a bit to herself, "I don't think so."

Duncan's face cleared, "Good."

They stood there for an awkward moment, Courtney standing and biting her nails, Duncan leaning on the doorway.

"Need someone to drive you?"

Courtney had been planning to go herself, but this made it a lot better, "Yeah, thanks."

"You know, there was a point in time where you would have pushed me off your doorstep and saying you could drive yourself."

"Oh shut up." she replied, getting into his car and slamming the door.

--

"Is the interview dude a guy?"

"Duncan."

"I own you, remember?"

"Riiight..."

--

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"We should have been there fifteen minutes ago. I'm going to be late."

"Relax, I took the long route to spend more time with you,_ sweetheart_."

"I'm honored."

--

"You haven't answered my question, is the interview dude a guy?"

"God, Duncan, I don't know!"

"Because I can come in there in beat him if he even touches you..."

"Thanks, I'll call if I need that."

"At your service, ma'am."

--

"We're here, aren't we?"

"Half an hour late, thanks to your driving."

"I said I would drive you. My way."

"Yeah, remind me never to agree to that again." But she smiled nonetheless.

"Remember: I can beat the dude up if you want me to."

"Yeah of course I'm going to call you in to beat up a professor..."

"I won't turn my phone off."

"Ugh, you're incredible."

"In a good or bad way?"

"I'm not even going to respond..."

Courtney walked in, going through her manila folder which held her past report cards, some of her essays, teacher's recommendations, tests...

Coincidentally, the interview guy wasn't a guy at all. It was a woman with short red hair and rectangular brown glasses. wearing a brown sweater, green scarf, and jeans with a pair of pointed boots. Courtney felt underdressed.

"You're...Courtney Montgomery, aren't you?" the woman behind the desk said cordially. "Hi, I'm Derry Walsh."

"Mrs. Walsh," Courtney nodded.

"Alright, let's see what you got there," Mrs. Walsh said, straightening her glasses and reaching for Courtney's manila folder.

"Hmm...very impressive, Courtney. According to your teacher recommendations, your grade point average and SAT scores, I think you'll do just fine here at Dartmouth."

"T-thanks." Courtney took a depp breath. Now or never.

"Mrs. Walsh..." Courtney started, chewing her lip.

"Yes?"

Courtney closed her eyes and said it, "Mrs. Walsh, I don't think I want to go to Dartmouth."

Mrs. Walsh looked confused. "But...Dartmouth is an Ivy League. Pristine. I thought..."

"That I'd be clawing my way in?" Courtney said, half to herself, and thinking of Duncan.

"Well, to be frank...yes. Many students with grades like your own would be begging us to get in."

"That's the thing, Mrs. Walsh. I used to dream of going here, but now that I'm here...I realized what I really want."

Mrs. Walsh leaned across her desk, tugging her scarf. "And what would that be?"

Courtney opened her mouth, but Mrs. Walsh held her hand up.

"Let me guess--that boy over there."

She followed where Mrs. Walsh was pointing. Duncan was leaning on the car, drumming his fingertips on the roof.

"H-how did you know?" Courtney asked, mortified.

"I saw you come in. That boy dropped you off, he's not your dad, he doesn't look like a brother."

Mrs. Walsh winked, then sighed. "I remember my first college interview. I had a boyfriend too...his name was Will."

Courtney stared at Mrs. Walsh, wondering how this older woman could relate to her in such a weirdly personal way.

"That Will," she shook her head and laughed, "he was in jail before he turned seventeen. Such a bad boy. But cute, really cute."

Courtney's stomach clenched: it reminded her strongly of somebody she knew.

"I left him for my college dreams. I went here to Dartmouth. That might have been a mistake."

Courtney swallowed, then stood up. "That's why I'm different than you, Mrs. Walsh."

She scooped up her manila envolope, tucking the papers in, and started walking to the door.

"This interview cannot be rescheduled, Miss Montgomery."

She turned to Mrs. Walsh and nodded slowly. "I...I know."

She left the office feeling free in a weird way. And there was always time to apply to their own local college: William Allen.

As for Duncan, he was here to stay as well.

"It wasn't a guy?" Duncan clarified as soon as she reached the car.

"Even if it was, it shouldn't matter to you," Courtney replied, openeing the car door.

"But it does," Duncan told her, grabbing her by the waist as she was about to get into the car.

Courtney sighed, "You know, if I agree to go to this college, I could get tired of you...there are always alot of guys on campus here at Dartmouth..."

As if on cue, a blond guy with skater hair walked up. Courtney waved just for the heck of it.

The guys waved back slowly, as if she was weirdo. Then caught Duncan glaring at him and holding Courtney, so he scurried into his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're not allowed to kiss any other guys," Duncan said near her ear. Courtney felt her heart speed up. "As a matter of fact, you can't talk to them, touch them, or associate to them in any way shape or form."

"Why would that be?" Courtney asked, feeling his mouth near her neck.

"Because you're mine. I thought we clarified that." He started to kiss her neck, Courtney couldn't help fell that someone was watching.

"Mmm." SHe agreed with that one sound and pressed her mouth to his. He moved his tongue around her mouth; she pressed herself against him so that there was no room in between. She felt her back press against the side of Duncan's car.

Courtney had a feeling she might never get tired of Duncan.

Mrs. Walsh took off her glasses inside the office and stared at the couple kissing on the car.

"Yes, yes...oh, that Will," she murmured to herself, chuckling.

--

_a/n: corny once AGIAN!! gawd theres something wrong with me._

_I might be writing a story, like a REAL ONE that will be published (if it doesnt bomb)._

_My next story will either be 30 Kisses._

_Or a D/C oneshot. I HAVE NO CLUE!_

_I'll make a poll on my account, you guys should vote. It would mean a lot thanks!!_


	35. Past, Present, and Future

Life for Rent

**Life for Rent**

A Total Drama Island Story

_A/N: This is the last chapter, so I'm making it perfect so you will remember my story fondly. (Fondly? Uhh...)_

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Cake Distribution, FreshTV, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and Elliot Animation._

In a week, Rebecca was better. She was moving around the house and she had gained ten pounds. Everything was going uphill.

Courtney's parents both accepted what she wanted, and for the better or worse, she was here to stay.

Courtney's mom was in the kitchen one day, around four o' clock, staring at the oven.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked.

"We're having a little party to celebrate Rebecca's getting better," her mom said, clasping her hands together and peering through the oven window. "Hmm...cake's done."

Her mom took out a luxuriously chocolate-y cake and started frosting it.

"Today?"

"Yes, the guests should be over in about an hour." Her mom added a few yellow roses to the edges of the cake. "Why don't you invite Duncan, dear?"

Courteny pictured Duncan wearing a party hat and blowing a noisemaker. She laughed to herself.

"Hmm, not his scene, Mom," Courtney said.

"Dear, it's not one of those little-kid birthday parties," her mother pressed. "It's in the backyard. No balloons, I swear."

"I don't want a repeat of the Bounce n' Fun when I was fourteen..."

"I cross my heart and hope to die," her mom said, putting a hand over her heart and writing 'Get Well, Rebecca' in white frosting with the other. "Well, maybe not death."

Courtney laughed, "I'll call him."

He picked up, "Princess?"

She replied, "H-hi, Duncan."

It was still nervewracking to call him; she was new to all this.

Pause. "Uh..."

Courtney sighed, "Right. Anyway, can you...uh...come over?"

"What for? Finally decide to let me have you in bed?" She could see his smirk through the phone.

"Not now, not ever, my mom's having some thing for Rebecca getting better."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that anorexic thing..."

"So?"

"I'm suddenly imagining you in a party hat blowing a noisemaker."

"Funny...that was what I was picturing..."

"Whatever, yeah, I'll come. it's not like I have anything better to do..."

They both hung up.

When five rolled around, most everybody was there, except Duncan. It was five thirty when Duncan's car parked.

"What the hell? You're late." COurtney said.

"You haven't learned much about me at all..."

She bit her lip. She hadn't meant to sound...worried about him.

She looked away from him which meant she was looking at a tall, lanky dark-haired guy sitting in a tree.

"Remember what I said about not talking to any guys..." Duncan warned. "Or I beat the shit out of them."

"I'll do that for their safety."

"Their safety?"

"Nevermind...you really are getting jealous aren't you?"

"You're mine only, I own you...seriously, no socializing with any guys."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Mm...you've got to stop saying that, no one owns me."

"I'll change that if you let me in your bed." He put his hand on her leg.

"You're still a pig."

--

An hour into the party, both Duncan and Courtney were bored.

"So..." Duncan said.

"I'm bored..."

"Want to do something?"

"Uh...duh..."

There was an awkward silence.

"Can I ask something?" Courtney said, wondering if she was pushing it.

"Whatever."

"What...happened...to your dad?" she asked, chewing on her tongue.

Duncan hesitated, "I really don't know. He might have died."

"What was his name?"

"Will."

She turned her head around, "Say what?"

"His name was...Will..." he looked confused.

"Really?" she asked, looking at the grass.

"Yeah...I don't see why that's so interesting..."

"Was your dad by any chance in jail...ever?"

"A few times, before he turned seventeen, and a few times afterward too."

"Why are you so like him?" she asked without thinking.

"Because I wanted to cheer my mom up," he said. "And I guess I never got out of the habit."

Courtney wondered to herself if that was the same boy Mrs. Walsh had known.

_Small world, _she thought.

--

It was nearly nine but nearly all the guests were still there, talking, eating and laughing.

By this time, Courtney was leaning on the back door, DUncan was getting somehting to drink.

"Here." Duncan came back and handed her water, then raised his cup. "Hmm...what should we toast to...ah, I've got it. Here's to the future."

Courtney looked at the moon reflected in her glass of water.

Before she could respond, he took advantage of her mouth slightly open and pushed his tongue, kissing her hungrily.

Her response was immediate, she grasped the back of his neck tightly and kissed him back.

His mouth left hers and went to her neck, he kissed her more fiercly than ever, Courtney moaned.

He smiled against her neck and kissed downward.

It was becoming a little too heated for comfort; Courtney shuddered slightly and leaned heavily against the back door.

He tugged the end of her shirt slightly up, looking at Courtney questioningly as if for her consent, his face open as if expecting her to agree.

"Okay?" he asked, smiling.

"Okay," she agreed, out of breath.

What was the present and what was the future didn't matter. Maybe she would regret what was about to happen, but the future was too far away to care about much. After all, Duncan was now. That was really all she wanted.

**END**

_One last A/N for this story, ever: That was the last chapter! Are you sad? I doubt it._

_In case your confused by 'right now' it meant 'in present time'._

_If you've ever watched HSM2 (for all you dorks out there that were forced to like me), the last part where Troy's all like "here's to the future"_

_and the chick is all like (uh, whats her name? Gabriella?): "No, here's to right now."_

_Or maybe its the other way around..._

_Nayway, that's where it came from in case it sounds familiar._

_I might not be doing 30 Kisses, turns out an author by the name of 'Ame-Chan in Wonderland' here had already claimed the idea when this was still a LJ page, so I didn't want to copy her by accident or force her not to write just because my soon-to-be-suckish story needed to be written. Good luck, I'm sure your story will be great, if you're reading this! Post it soon. Better than mine would have been, anyway._

_I WILL be writing another story soon, thank you for inspiring me 'Eternity's Angel of Mercy'. I won't be copying her but she did however inspire me greatly to write that story._

_Just for the record, it's called 'Dodging the Bullet'. So please do not take the name, it was an original idea._

_If you hate the story I'm about to post, feel free to flame. You flame, I will delete it! Nothing too hurtful though please._

_Just as a heads up, there might be a few scenes from the movie 'The Breakfast Club'. I know it's rated R and all, but it's a great inspirational movie, you guys should watch it. The couple ClairexBender really is a lot like Duncan and Courtney, though I like AllyxAndy better. If you haven't watched the movie, you wouldn't get it…I recommend watching if you're parents let you._

_So till Dodging the Bullet, I guess. _


End file.
